Distant Memories
by Kittenofmystery
Summary: there are 15 chapters... but one didnt load... sorry :: 8 years have gone by, a lot can change.. do emotions? what happens to the two lovers hearts after Haku has to save Chihiro from an evil plan... what awaits in the truth ???? chpt 14 is up RNR!!!
1. Love isnt Fair

Distant memories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the characters that I have used in my story, if you do not under stand most or any of this you need to watch spirited away.  
  
Spirited Away was created by the same person who created Princess Mononoke.  
  
A/N please be patient with me. this may not be very good at the start because this is my first fan fic I have written. please write me a review after reading this to tell me what I can do, or add to make this better  
  
Listening to: Vitamin C Graduation (Friends Forever) and Evanescence Bring me to life  
  
Chapter one: love isn't fair  
  
Chihiro was weeping quietly, much like she did every day. "its not fair" she whispered to herself "he promised me he would come back. he promised me" she rolled over on her side and peered out the window. It was a nice day outside, but she didn't feel like taking a walk. All Chihiro wanted to do was be in his arms again. Haku. Oh where was he!? Did he even think about her at all? Or maybe he was just an illusive dream.. She screamed as loud as she could, she didn't care if any one heard her. This was driving her insane!  
  
It had been 8 years since she had been to the spirit world, and each and every night she dreamed about going back. Haku was all she ever dreamed about any more, his sea green eyes that held her with their mystery. His gentle touch, and his sweet voice. He was the only one she had ever loved. But if she loved him so much, how come all she ever did was cry when she thought of him?  
  
"its just not fair!" she whispered again, she should be dating other boys, and gossiping about the cute boys who are in her gym class. But she hasn't, it was her senior year of High School, Chihiro had no close friends, have never been on a date and had not even had her first kiss. It was like her whole life revolved around such a distant memory, almost as if she lived in an illusion. No one else existed, except her and Haku.  
  
Sometimes, if she went up to the top of the hill, the hill where she first went into the spirit world, she could feel him. He was almost close enough to touch. She would spread out her arms like she had wings and spin. Spinning, Spinning, Spinning.. Spinning until suddenly, suddenly she came crashing down, he whole would came crashing down as she lay there panting for breath. Her heart pounded in her chest. As she lay there she waited.. Maybe if she waited long enough.. He would come back for her, to whisk her away, whisk her off her feet, erasing all of this pain that she felt. He would hold her tightly in his arms and heal her aching heart. She waited, but he never came, he promise, but still . he never came.  
  
How could she still have such a strong love for some one who probably didn't even care is she still existed.  
  
She screamed again throwing her pillow across the room, smashing into her dresser. Without even looking up she knew what happened. With a loud crash the statue of a dragon that had been sitting on her dresser had been knocked on to the floor and lay in three pieces.. she kneeled on the floor where the dragon lay and cried.  
  
"why do I love you so much!?!" she screamed. Chihiro was furious! Not only was her heart broken but now he statue the reminded her so much of Haku was broken also.  
  
"love just inst fair" she choked through her sobs . "it isn't fair!"  
  
sobbing she fell asleep on the floor beside her shattered dragon, drifting into such a sweet dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was only ten years old again, no longer eighteen but once again a child and care free. She was happy and in his arms. Haku was just like she remembered so handsome and innocent. His eyes. OH how she loved his eyes. They were so mysterious and the most perfect shade of green. She could feel herself flying through the air on his back. The way the wind traveled through her hair made her smile and wish that she too could just let go and soar through the sky. She felt so free, so happy and once again every thing was complete.  
  
As they landed in the forest the settled down where no one would find them, and he just held her. Oh. how she loved to be held. But by no one but him, he was the only one she wanted and the only one that she was dreaming about.  
  
Just as everything is perfect, right before he goes to kiss her.. She wakes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chihiro!" she heard her mother yell up the stairs "are you up there?"  
  
Chihiro jumped up startled. Sighing she looked around and came back to reality. "Yes, mother, I'm up here."  
  
Picking up the pieces of the fallen dragon she headed down the stars to meet her mother.  
  
"Oh Chihiro. what did you do? Maybe we should just throw it away" her mother reached for the dragon.  
  
"No!" Chihiro said clutching the dragon "I can fix it, I just don't want to throw it away" She looked almost as if she was going to start to cry.  
  
"OK" her mother replied. "ok we will fix it together, if it means that much to you"  
  
"Thank you" Chihiro cried as she hugged her mother.  
  
"oh that reminds me Chihiro" her mother pulled away and walked over to the counter "I found this, and I thought you might like it since you love dragons so much"  
  
Chihiro just stared. It was a necklace. A silver dragon with sea green eyes, coiled around a hematite stone. Just looking at the necklace flooded her mind with so many distant memories the she almost forgot. "Haku" she whispered under her breath. Slipping the necklace on her body was filled with a sudden warmth, a sudden burst of energy. "Oh, Haku.. I miss you so much! If only I knew what you felt for me" Clutching onto the necklace, she hugged her mom and ran back up to her room. Throwing herself down onto her bed she cried "Love just isn't fair!" 


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

Disclaimer.. Already explained in my first chapter I do not own anything to do with spirited away except my own emotions about it.  
  
This chapter may be a little weird... ok a lot weird! I'm using a song to get the point of Chihiro's love across... it also brings across how much her love is driving her insane... if you have never heard the song please email me and I will give you the link to the page that I have it loaded to so you can hear it: kittenofmystery@aol.com  
  
Ok go on read the very weird chapter... please tell me what you think.. I can take it ::cries:: I know its bad I'm just preparing my self for the worse...  
  
Disclaimer I also do not won anything to do with bring me to life (by evanescence) I'm just using the words in my story.  
  
........ Ok I lied I do own one character her name is Shahana  
  
Chapter two: wake me up inside  
  
The days just seemed to crawl by and nothing she could do would ever seem to draw her mind away from him. She didn't know whether to love him. or to hate him. So she did both. Every where she went she found him, in the trees, the way the breeze rustled through the leaves. Or in the river, the way the water swiftly flowed down stream. always moving and never stopping.  
  
Graduation day was drawing near. Chihiro didn't care, she didn't care if she had to stay in school forever. at least it would keep her here, close to Haku. At least finally she had one friend. her name was Shahana. She had milky white skin and long flowing hair that was the color of chocolate. . she reminded Chihiro so much of Lin. .. She missed Lin.  
  
"this summer just wont be the same with out you Chihiro!" Shahana cried as she hugger Chihiro on the last day of school "will you please come with me and the other girls to the cabins?!?! Please just for a week??" the was practically begging her  
  
"Shahana" Chihiro sighed "I'm sorry. I just can not come. I need to stay here with my mother"  
  
"why? In case Haku comes for you?" Shahana laughed "what if he never comes back for you? You know for a fact that most men don't keep their promises! You shouldn't wait for him."  
  
Chihiro sighed again "I know but there is just something inside me that will not let him go."  
  
"come one enough talk about your whittle Haku baby" Chihiro hated it when Shahana teased her. "lets go"  
  
jumping in the car they drove to the spot where most of the seniors would meet for one last get together before graduation. After driving in silence most of the way Shahana turned on the radio and hummed along to the song that came on, even though she didn't know the words she liked to pretend that she did.  
  
Chihiro just stared at the radio, the words seemed to grab her and pierce her soul.  
  
~how can you see into my eyes like open doors~ ~leading you down into my core~  
  
~where I've become so numb~ ~without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold ~  
  
~until you find it there and lead it back home~  
  
the tears rolled down her cheeks as the words seemed to speak truth with her heart, her spirit was someplace cold, lost, sleeping among the shadows, dieing, dead. Haku needed to bring her back home, the song was speaking to her. She NEEDED to see Haku..  
  
~(Wake me up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
~(Wake me up) bid my blood to run~  
  
~(I can't wake up) before I come undone~  
  
~(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
Haku was the one who saved her, she belonged to him and owed her life to him. She now knew who she was because of him. But still she as sitting in the dark along, and scared with out him. Save me.. Save me.. SAVE ME Call my name I NEED YOU  
  
Her mind was racing, the lyrics. the lyrics. they spoke the truth and drove inside her mind!!! I need to wake up, I need to find my way back to him.. I need him.. I need him. I need him! I NEED HIM!  
  
~now that I know what I'm without~  
  
~you can't just leave me~  
  
~breathe into me and make me real~  
  
~bring me to life~  
  
I know how much you mean to me.. OH! Please do not leave me keep your promise! You promised me that you would come back! You promised me.. you promised me! You can not leave me.. I love you.. I love you. I LOVE YOU I need you..  
  
~(Wake me up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
~(Wake me up) bid my blood to run~  
  
~(I can't wake up) before I come undone~  
  
~(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
Save me.. Save me.. SAVE ME Call my name I NEED YOU  
  
~frozen inside without your touch~ ~ without your love darling ~ ~only you are the life among the dead~  
  
you are the only life I have I need you... I need you... I need you... she just kept repeating under her breath as she listened to the words of the song....  
  
~all this time I can't believe I couldn't see~  
  
~kept in the dark but you were there in front of me~  
  
~I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems~  
  
~got to open my eyes to everything~  
  
~without a thought without a voice without a soul~  
  
~don't let me die here~  
  
~there must be something more~  
  
~bring me to life~  
  
IM SORRY.... I need you... I'm sorry that I hid in the darkness. I'm coming back to you, I want to be in your arms I don't care ive waited long enough... I'm coming back!  
  
~(Wake me up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside~  
  
~(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
~(Wake me up) bid my blood to run~  
  
~(I can't wake up) before I come undone~  
  
~(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
~(Bring me to life)~  
  
~I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside~  
  
~(Bring me to life)~  
  
The song just played over and over in her mind... she needed him and she needed to get back to him.....  
  
With out thinking when Shahana stopped the car at a light she jumped out and ran across the grass... she knew where she was... she had been here before...  
  
"Chihiro come back!" she could hear Shahana scream... she didn't care she just kept running, she was so close and she could feel it...  
  
"Haku" She screamed... she knew that he couldn't hear her but she didn't care... she just needed to say his name "HAKU!"  
  
it felt like she was running forever.... her heart pounded in her chest as she gasped for air. She didn't care, she just kept running... she needed to see him... she needed him!.....  
  
it was almost to the point where she couldn't run any longer when she finally reached the tunnel.... 'He told me not to look back...' she thought to her self 'but he also said he would come back.... I need to get to him before my heart and soul just disappear' she ran faster,.... her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest.... she finally saw the light coming from the other side.... she made it... there it was the bridge... she was finally there! Slowing down she tried to catch her breath.... Darkness fell over her.... 


	3. Denial of the Heart

Thank you my friends for such nice reviews... hehe ( what would I do with out you?? Any way here is the next chapter I wrote it in English, and Government class... I hope I didn't miss anything to important.... owell I hope you like it :0)  
  
Disclaimer: once again if you do not get the fact that I do not own any of the characters from spirited away, or spirited away its self you need to go watch the movie and learn a little about this before you read... (or you could just try reading chapter one and two) have a nice day :) ( please read and review, this is my first story so if I am missing something or if something is just totally lame please tell me... I want to try to make this the best I can so I can actually have people who enjoy reading my stories :)) ... if I put you to sleep I am sorry....  
  
I'm not really sure where this story is going... all I know is that I am about to pass out from lack of sleep so it might be a little shaky.... I'm sorry once again if my first few chapters are not any good... please bare with me this is my first story that I have ever written.... but after watching Spirited away about 20 times in 2 weeks (ok I'm over exaggerating a little... but I still get my point across! I have seen it a lot... but I still love it :)) I would have to say that I have seen it more than any other anime (I work at a video store and we watch it because we are promoting it in our store :) )  
  
YAY!! I finally introduce Haku and Lin into the story... instead of just Chihiro for a change :) :) go me :)  
  
A/N never write anything like this in English Class if you will get caught... my teacher took it and tried to make it "correct in grammar" she got confused by the story line and gave up very quickly.  
  
Any way... on to the story :  
  
CHAPTER 3 Denial of the heart  
  
Nothing changed at the bath house after Chihiro went home... well not much changed any way. Haku went and talked to yubaba about the way that she was treating every one. She threatened to turn him into a pig or some other kind of animal... most likely a pig, but she finally backed down after baby threw a fuss and started crying because she yelled at Haku.  
  
Nobody wanted to get into Haku's way after Chihiro left to go back home.... although actually no one could find Haku to get in to his way... Some say that he went back to the human world to go get Chihiro. Others say that his heart was broken in so many pieces that he couldn't face real life so he just kept to himself. Or they were also saying that Haku went around trying to find some one to replace Chihiro.  
  
I have no clue why any one would even say that! Haku did not even look at anyone let alone try to find some one else to love, some one to replace Chihiro, that would be near impossible if not impossible... he loved her to much... why didn't he just tell her? she was to young at the time... she just wouldn't understand. Would she ever understand? Or was it the fact that he just couldn't find the words or the way to tell her at all... some times that most important words, take forever to say I love you may look small written on a page, but it is a classified document to a heart.  
  
His heart wasn't broken... well not completely anyway.. it just felt like it was ripped from his chest and left there to bleed, to die... it was painful to be away from her. He longed for her, he longed to hold her in his arms, to tell her how much that he loved her and to never let go of her... he needed her... he wanted to erase all of her fears and all of her pain...never letting go .... he never wanted to let go  
  
The truth is he did go back to the human world, but she never knew about it. He always visited her when she was fast asleep and dreaming, but never in person, he came to her subcutaneously . He was glad to know that she have never dated, but at the same time he was sad to know that she didn't have very many friends. He wished that he could take all of her worried and just throw them in the ocean to where she no longer had to feel any more pain or hatred and she would forever have him to hold... he wanted to bring her back to live with him... but he just didn't know how to tell her...  
  
For eight years Lin watch Haku to make sure that he kept his promise with Chihiro, for eight long years. She was almost fed up with him, and if she had to wait any longer she was ready to go back to the human world and get her, herself. (that's if she could get yubaba to let her...)  
  
=============================================================== "you promised her Haku!" Lin shouted  
  
"she's probably forgotten about me already" Haku lied, he knew it was a lie too. He looked at the ground meekly "It has been eight years you know"  
  
"but whose fault is that?"  
  
"mine?"  
  
"exactly!"  
  
"but I know by now she has forgotten about me!"  
  
"but you promised her!! You love her!!" Lin shouted, getting angrier at Haku.  
  
"I doubt that she would wait this long for some one like me" Haku shouted back. He knew that he was lying but he needed to stand his ground, no matter how shaky of ground it was that he was standing on. ( a foundation built on lies can not with stand that tide of truth he he...)  
  
"true love waits"  
  
"what if what we felt wasn't true love but it was just some kind of magic that we don't know of..."  
  
"sweetie.. love is magic"  
  
"but still... what if it isn't love?"  
  
"trust me! She still loves you" Lin stood there with her hands on her hips waiting to be challenged.  
  
"she .... she deserves better" Haku stumbled to try to think of something else to say but he was finding it harder and harder to continue to lie when he knew deep down inside the truth of the matter.  
  
"Damn it Haku! Would you open up your eyes and your heart?? Or are you so far into the pit of denial that you need a ladder to get out?"  
  
"but ...I...." Haku stuttered  
  
"she loves you!"  
  
"but..."  
  
"you love her!..."  
  
"but ...I"  
  
"would you shut up for just one minuet and listen to me?? I am not talking for my own health you know." Lin was getting back into her bitchy mood again.  
  
"but ... I"  
  
"Damn it Haku!!!"  
  
"OK... OK" Haku sat down looking at the ground  
  
"she loves you, you love her! You promised that you two would meet again. And you have made her wait long enough! Eight years is plenty long to wait! You promised her, so you need to get you Keaster (sorry I couldn't help it... it's a pun on my last name lol) out of this bath house and claim the one that you are destined to be with!!!"  
  
"but..."  
  
"NO BUTS!! No buts unless it is your cute but walking out of here to go and get her!"  
  
Haku didn't know if that was a compliment or a threat to him.  
  
"I swear Haku you are the most stubborn person that I know!!" Lin shouted at Haku, by this time she was getting extremely mad "I do not understand how you an have some one's heart in the palm of your hand and still walk away, pretending that no emotions such as love exist. Love is the strongest emotion that you are ever going to come in contact with. I am not going to let you just walk away from something that can change your life!"  
  
"why are you lecturing me?" Haku stood up and approached Lin "do you think that I need some one to tell me what to do? Do you think I am incapable of knowing what my own emotions are like?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
".....Oh......" Haku looked surprised "AWWWW... Lin I didn't know you that you cared so much!" Haku rushed towards Lin pretending that he was going to hug her  
  
Lin pulled back with a look of disgust on her face "yuck! Don't you get all mushy on me now!" Lin looked up "why are you still sitting here?? go and get her now! "Ok...Ok..."  
  
Haku turned into his dragon form and flew out the nearest window. That would be his closest exit, which would mean that he would be that much closer to his Chihiro. His Chihiro! Her name rang through his heart as if he was on fire. His love was on fire for her. It only took about five minutes to get to the bridge that would lead him to her, but in that five minuets it felt like he was away from her for even longer than the eight years. Haku wanted to see Chihiro more then anything, he wanted to know if she was still very small, or if her form finally developed. Was she still wearing her hair back in a loose pony tail? Or would she have finally given her self a more mature hair style?  
  
He flew over head and could see the tunnel he needed to go through in order to get into the human world.  
  
But... what... no.. he thought to him self... what is that below? What is it?  
  
No it couldn't be... was all Haku could think... he raced to the ground as fast as he could... what if he was to late?? Was he to late?  
  
Chihiro lay upon the ground face down, he couldn't see any blood! Thank god there wasn't any blood!  
  
"Oh please.. oh please .... oh please! I pray to the gods may I not be to late!" Haku whispered under his breath... every little thing flashed through his mind, every possibility of what could go wrong... "Oh please.. oh please .... oh please! I pray to the gods may I not be to late!"  
  
He reached for her, she was still warm. But still Haku didn't feel any better he kept thinking the worst of what could have happened.  
  
"Chihiro!" Haku shouted as he gently shook her.  
  
"wha....?" Chihiro whispered, barely any sound came from her.  
  
"Chihiro wake up!!.... oh please oh please wake up!!" Haku was getting desperate.  
  
"wha...?" Chihiro said again, opening up her eyes a little "Haku?,, is that you?" she tried to get up but once again fell limp back on the grassy blanket of the earth. Her eyes were closed as her breathing slowed.  
  
"Oh Chihiro... I just pray to the gods that I am not to late!" Haku took Chihiro into his arms and headed back to the bath house as quickly as he could .. praying that Lin would know what to do.  
  
The whole time thoughts were racing through his mind.... I should have some back sooner... its my fault... oh it is all my fault... please Chihiro... oh please Chihiro be all right! I am sorry... I am so sorry... ===============================================================  
  
Thank you once again for reading my story ( if you want to talk to me... or maybe hint ideas to me since I am being swamped with homework.... speaking of I should be doing right now but I think poetry can wait.... maybe I will write a poem about Haku or Chihiro... any way... My email is:  
  
Kittenofmystery@aol.com I also have AOL instant messenger under the same name so feel free to talk to me .. I'm on a lot.... By the way I really would like if you gave me a review.. even if all it says was HEY I READ THIS... or COOL STORY.... just letting me know that I am not going out of my mind and people really do read my chapters.... well I better run kamaji needs my help ... something about soot balls... I don't know.... talk to you later.  
  
Tiffany 


	4. Shattered Dreams Become Reality

OK I'm sorry but I feel really stupid right about now... you see I do not use lingo or abbreviations when I write so sometimes I don't know what they mean.... what is POV? Like in a since of "Haku's POV" would it be point of view... or something else,... yeah I know I'm pathetic, I'm 19 years old and I'm not down with the lingo..... ok I feel stupid now yeah.... (please somebody if they actually know me ... smack me! I really need to learn all of this lingo stuff... or if some one could, please email it to me... yeah... thanks....) any way on with the disclaimer:  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!  
  
If you can tell by now: I do not own spirited away, except for a few of my own characters who are like mentioned twice and then they seem to disappear off the face of the earth, if you don't understand by now that I do not own spirited away read above lines and reply back to the movie!!! I wish I owned spirit away, but I don't.  
  
Ok I'm sorry to leave you at a "cliff hanger" but you see when I write I'm usual at school so its kind of hard to write more then one chapter at a time with out my teachers catching on to what I am doing :) but here is the fourth chapter, I got stuck for quite some time but my teacher was a great inspiration when she put me to sleep in the middle of a lecture about Edgar Allen Poe.. I had a nice dream about this... well half a dream the bell woke me up so I got stuck again... but if this is a lemon.. I'm sorry... any way here is chapter 4 (THANK YOU ALL MY FAITH FULL READERS! : ) )  
  
Chapter four: Shattered dreams become reality  
  
The Sky had turned from a baby blue into a deep navy as the night time sky caressed the whole spirit world with a blanket of stars. The whole Bath house was a sleep by time Haku returned, but to tell you the truth he really did not care, there was no way that he would be able to wait to morning to seek help, he needed help and he needed it now....  
  
"Lin!! Lin!!" shouted Haku as he entered the bath house, he didn't care what time it was, or if he had to wake every one just to get to Lin, he needed Lin and he needed her NOW! "LIN!!" Haku hurried looking every where as fast as he could manage to run with Chihiro in his arms, she just lay so motionless, and so fragile in his arms, he didn't want to drop her by tripping over something in the dark, but he needed to take that risk, he needed to get to Lin and he needed to get there now  
  
Lin came out in a bath robe her hair was still a mess sticking every which way evident that she had been sleeping peacfully and her apron trying to get it tied around her neck so it wouldn't fall and reveal her unclothed body " WHAT!!?! what are you thinking? You are running around in here like some kind of mad man, it's the middle of the night! You are yelling and thrashing about are you trying to commit suicide? Do you know what Yu Baba would do if you would have woke her up?" Lin stopped short as she caught sight of what, or who rather, Haku was holding in his arms after a long pause of confusion she finally managed to say, half joking half serious not sure which one she meant to sound like, but at this point she really did not care "Haku! What did you do? you were not supposed to kill her! Just get her back here,,, and I thought that it meant she would be alive!"  
  
"I didn't" Haku looked as if at any second he was about to cry, transforming himself no longer into a dragon, but into a little cry baby " I swear! I didn't do this, and I would never do anything like this to hurt her, HONEST! I found her like this when I was on my way to go and get her. She was by the tunnel on the top of the hill, she much have been trying to get through but couldn't make it" Haku took a deep breath as his whole body started to shake, Chihiro's fragile body trembled along with Haku as he held her tightly in his arms "Lin I need your help. Will you please help me? I don't know who else to turn to"  
  
"oh all right!" Lin stood with her hands on her hips as if waiting for Haku to get down on his hands and knees to beg her "but you owe me big Haku! You owe me. Saving a human. See Haku, if you would not have waited this long then nothing like this would have ever happened and you could have gotten to her in day light and everything would have been fine... but now you just sit around like a typical male waiting for every thing to be handed to you on a silver platter." Just as she said that she wished she was able to hit some kind of delete button and take back her words, this was Chihiro she was talking about, Chihiro was Sen. and Sen. was the one who taught her that spirits were capable of loving and caring. Sen. was the one who taught her that not all humans were worthless. She wished that she could go some where and hide because this was her friend she was talking about, and this was the girl that Haku loves  
  
"LIN!.. please will you save me the grief? I feel bad enough as it is at the moment, I really don't need to hear this from you right now. For all I know Chihiro could be dieing in my arms at this very moment and we are sitting around arguing about who is to blame" Haku looked as if he was almost at tears again, His Mysterious green eyes clouded up with the slight hint of tear drops.  
  
"ok ....ok ...ok... I will do something but you don't need to yell I am standing right beside you." Lin could tell right away this was going to be a long night and there was no since in trying to get to bed, she would just stay up all night and try to get some sleep in the morning when she was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
After 3 long hours of trying not to fall asleep, and to figure out was wrong with Chihiro they still didn't have any answers, but they were still not ready to give up. But they dreaded what they had to do next. They had to go see Yu Baba.  
  
Exhausted Haku held Chihiro in his arms as they made the long climb up the stairs and the endless elevator rides to Yu Baba's office. It was strange how good it felt just to be holding her in his arms, This was what he wanted for so long, he could feel her rhythmic breathing against his chest, he just wished that she would wake up and that everything would be all right. Then every thing would be just as he planned: perfect, but they were not, nothing was perfect and he was scared, extremely scared.... He just wanted everything to be all right, he wanted to hold the Chihiro he remembered and the Chihiro he secretly watched grow up, oh how he kicked himself now for not letting her know that he watched over her from time to time... would that of made a difference in this situation? Only the past knows and they will never be able to go back and find out... Yu Baba looked as if she was excepting them as they walked into her office. "come in, Come in... take a seat... I know why you are here I could since that Sen. was brought back into our world, now tell me Sen how have you been?" Yu Baba knew a lot but she wasn't ready for the surprise that Haku held in her arms, as Haku turned around a look or horror crosses her face.... "Oh my Good Ness, the poor poor child...... let her die" Yu Baba turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"You cant be serious!" shouted Haku as he laid Chihiro on the couch so she would be more comfortable, "you cant be serious!" he approached Yu Baba with a look of fire in his eyes, his once mysterious green eyes became the color of fire.  
  
"she is human after all. You wont even know the difference. With one less human the world will become a better place" Yu Baba turned to go sit back down at her desk.  
  
Still furious Haku was having difficulties trying to control his anger, pacing back and forth "How can you say that?" he said as calmly as he could but it still looked at any moment he would breath fire.  
  
"easily" Yu Babe proclaimed standing up and pushing away from her desk to come towards Haku and Lin once again "Its true. It is a proven fact that humans mess everything up. They are greedy, smelly and they are not worth any thing, so the less humans that are in this world the better off we are...."  
  
Before Yu Baba cold finish she was interrupted " BUT I LOVE HER!" He shouted, his anger cooling down with him finally saying the forbidden words, sure he had thought it a lot and he knew that he loved Chihiro but he had never told any one. "I love her"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!!?" Yu Baba almost fell back wards as her jaw hit the ground. She wheeled around to face Haku "How dare you! How can you say such a foolish thing? Let alone how can you feel something so stupid!?!? Spirits are not meant to love, they are here for one purpose, to please the gods and that is it! Do you hear me YOU DO NOT LOVE HER!"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME" Haku shouted at her again  
  
Lin coward back into the far corner of the room next to Chihiro, she wasn't exactly sure what to make of this situation but she knew if this kept up some one would be leaving this office and they wouldn't be on their feet. Haku could easily turn into his dragon form and eat her, but yet on the other hand Yu Baba had a lot of magic up her sleeve that no one had even known of. Best to stay out of the way, and that is exactly what Lin decided to do.  
  
LISTEN TO ME" Haku shouted again "she saved my life, and she risked her parents life, let alone her own in the process to do so. I am not going to sit here and let her die." Haku took a deep breath and continued, the whole time not moving not caring what else was going on around him " I am not going to sit here and watch the one that I LOVE die when I know there is something that I could do about it. She helped you out with the river spirit, no one else even wanted to go near it, but Sen was willing and ready. She helped me out, She helped you out. The least you can do is try!"  
  
"I still don't see what your point is" Yu Baba tried again to get him to come at her, then she would finish him and the girls off for good and no one would know or even care.  
  
"you know very well what my point is! Or are you such a cold hearted bitch to ever care that you can save some ones life, are you ok with the fact knowing that while you sit here you are letting some one die? Are you sure that you are ok with that? Because as far as I know if this got out that you let Chihiro .. SEN die... I don't think the spirits would come willingly tot his bath house knowing there is a human ghost amongst us."  
  
"OK...OK...OK...!!!! you don't have to twist my arm... I will see what I can do!"  
  
After two extremely long hours, two long hours of close examination, magic spells and many many questions Haku and Yu Baba were still back at the beginning where they started no leads to any where and not even close to knowing what was wrong with Chihiro. They were not getting the clues they needed, Lin was Passed out asleep on the floor so she wasn't any help to them at all.  
  
Finally all Yu Baba was able to say came as a stupid shock to Haku "She's asleep"  
  
"well duh I know that but what do you mean asleep?? Do you mean that she will just wake up??"  
  
"no, that's not what I Mean"... " How long was she asleep before you came to get me"  
  
:I do not know ... I estimate around twelve hours. But why? Why does that matter? I mean she will just wake up and she will be fine? Or is there something else wrong that I don't know about, that you know and are not telling me?"  
  
"she has been put under a spell...."  
  
"what.." Haku did not let her finish he wasn't sure he even wanted her to finish  
  
" she has been put under a slumber spell...."  
  
"a slumber spell?" he interrupted again " what exactly is a slumber spell..."  
  
"will you let me finish?" Yu Baba Zipped Haku's lips shut with a magic zipper, leaving him mumbling to himself trying to get his questions answered. " a slumber spell, is a sleeping spell. One this spell has been place one some one. Either may they be human or Spirit. On the third day from the spell being caste they will cease to exist."  
  
Haku's eyes went wide as he was trying to unzip his own lips. Yu Baba unzipped them for him " what do you mean??? How can some one just cease to exist? I mean .. is that even possible??"  
  
"yes its rare but still possible".... " Its hard to explain a slumber spell once placed upon some one.... it cant be reversed or broken, except by the person or creature who envoked the spell.".... "Like I said it is complicated... Difficult.... all I know about the slumber spell is that the person who caste the spell is either envious, jealous or just plain out hates you. Or it could be the fact that they are in love with you and any girl you have contact with, or emotions for fall under this spell. ... can you think of any one in those particular categories? "  
  
Haku though... " I cant think of any one who would love me besides Chihiro, but yeah I can think of a lot of people who would either hate me, or be envious of me, but I don't know any one who would be capable of performing this kind of magic. Let alone no one knows about Chihiro of the fact that she is a human. I just do not under stand!"  
  
"well if they know you then they know you life they know you love, they know your weaknesses, they know our fears, and they know your strengths. And Unfortunately it looks like Chihiro is your love, you weakness, you fear of loosing her, and your strength. If I can tell that by just watching the way you speak of her and your expressions. I wonder what they know. A slumber Spell is not placed at random, it is not placed by accident. You have done something to make some one mad, or some one wants to get Chihiro out of the way... out of sight... out of mind." Yu Baba let out a sigh of confusion and shook her head.  
  
Haku remembered something from the morning, before he came to Yu Baba.....  
  
~*~ FLASH BACK ~*~ He flew over head and could see the tunnel he needed to go through in order to get into the human world.  
  
But... what... no.. he thought to him self... what is that below? What is it?  
  
No it couldn't be... was all Haku could think... he raced to the ground as fast as he could... what if he was to late?? Was he to late?  
  
Chihiro lay upon the ground face down, he couldn't see any blood! Thank god there wasn't any blood!  
  
"Oh please.. oh please .... oh please! I pray to the gods may I not be to late!" Haku whispered under his breath... every little thing flashed through his mind, every possibility of what could go wrong... "Oh please.. oh please .... oh please! I pray to the gods may I not be to late!"  
  
He reached for her, she was still warm. But still Haku didn't feel any better he kept thinking the worst of what could have happened.  
  
"Chihiro!" Haku shouted as he gently shook her.  
  
"wha....?" Chihiro whispered, barely any sound came from her.  
  
"Chihiro wake up!!.... oh please oh please wake up!!" Haku was getting desperate.  
  
"wha...?" Chihiro said again, opening up her eyes a little "Haku?,, is that you?" she tried to get up but once again fell limp back on the grassy blanket of the earth. Her eyes were closed as her breathing slowed.  
  
(A/N = flash back is from the end of chapter 3 when Haku first saw that Chihiro was in trouble. Hey I never knew I would use a flash back in my story but I guess it works to get my point across to my faithful readers :) please enjoy the rest of the story )  
  
~*~ END FLASH BACK~*~  
  
His eyes glistened with tears as he remembered her voice, her gentle voice, it seemed so far away now...  
  
"but I just don't under stand. I heard her say my name and try to get up when I spoke to her and shook her gently... but that was when I had just found her. Would she still have been able to respond to me if she was put under such a spell?" Haku walked back over to Chihiro placing his hand on her cheek, stroking a loose hair away from her eyes.  
  
Yu Baba looked shocked... "SHE talked to you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah... she said what .. or rather wha twice saying my name once and then tried to get up to reach for me but she fell back to the ground on her back" Haku still had his hand placed on her cheek and could feel himself want to cry. He had waited for so long to hold her, and to see her again so he could express his lover for her, proclaim that he needed her and do anything to prove this to her. He never dreamed that he would be trying to save her life, not that he minded, its just the fact that he was scared that he would lose her again if he let go, or walked away for even a minute.... it was true he loved her and would do anything for her.  
  
"that's very odd" Yu Baba said breaking his train of thought that was growing long on Chihiro.... "very very odd in deed. Some how the spell must have been weakened by something one of you did, or something one of you guys were thinking before the spell was placed."  
  
"A H H H H H H H H!!!!" Screamed Haku at the top of his lungs waking Lin with a startle "this is all very very confusing" Haku grabbed the strands of hair that fell by his ears and fell to his knees, he needed to figure this out...  
  
Lin sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking around the room, looking at Chihiro And a look of sadness crossed her face. "guys I'm not helping much I might as well just go ahead and get some sleep so I can at least get on shift after the lunch time is over, and Kamaji will kill me since I didn't bring him his breakfast" Lin got up and walked to the door... "if you need anything after I am rested please feel free to ask" she then turned to leave  
  
"night lin..." Haku shouted after her  
  
"get up you fool" Yu Baba shouted at Haku, Haku listened and stood there wondering what he was going to have to do, or what she was going to yell at him for.  
  
"ok now that she is gone it wont make much of a difference because I didn't even notice that she was even still here to begin with" Yu baba proclaimed, Haku couldn't help but almost smile at her remark, it showed that she had the smallest hint of a since of humor. Wow something that he didn't know about her.  
  
"ok like I was saying this is all just very confusing!" Haku took a deep breath, holding it for a second and then letting it go in a deep sigh of confusion and frustration " are you saying that there is some chance that the spell could have been weakened?" Haku paced back and forth trying to run the facts through his head of what happened first, what happened next, and so on...but everything just seemed to jumble together...  
  
"yes that is a chance" Yu baba looked back over at Chihiro who looked so peaceful sleeping on the couch in Yu Baba's office. "yes yes I know this is very confusing as well, it is to me also. But there is something that I need to tell you, but I am afraid that you don't have that much time left."  
  
Haku perked up with a chance of being able to save Chihiro " I will do anything for her! I will do anything to save Chihiro!! I mean it anything!"  
  
"A slumber spell can only be broken in three different ways. The first way, is that you have to confront the person who cast the spell and trick them into reversing it, or to removing it. The second way you have to sacrifice your life for her, but since you are a spirit, that way wont work. Or you could try to third way. You must confess your love for Sen... Chihiro as you call her... and this must prove t be unconditional true love and this love must be for no one but Chihiro... if you have even the slightest hindrance of love.. of passion for any one else then the spell will never be broken and Chihiro will cease to exist and eternally be a lost soul." Yu Baba smiled "in other words, buh bye Chihiro Good bye! Have fun being a lost soul" She mocked a little wave as she turned away again.  
  
Haku threw himself back on the ground at her side and clutched onto her motionless body "NO!" he yelled "once again I am not going to sit here and take this! She means to much to me and I will do anything that I have to save her."  
  
Yu baba turned around "see that wasn't so hard now was it? You just proclaimed your love for her, the first part of the third option is done and over with. Now you just need to go and tell this to the person who caste the spell and prove this love to be unconditional"  
  
"Oh....." Haku said feeling a little stupid that he fell for that trick " but...how am I supposed to confess my love to the person who caste this spell upon Chihiro is I don't even know who is was that caste it to begin with" Haku brushed Chihiro's hair out of her eyes, he was starting to notice that her body was starting to chill down a little by now.  
  
"All you have to do is to follow your heart, your heart will lead you to the answers"  
  
Haku thought and the more he thought about that statement the more he became confused "well yeah... I know that much." Getting up he walked over towards her "But how would I know which direction to go, where would I know where to start. I know what to do I just know how to get there."  
  
Yu Baba got up and walking towards Haku she motioned in Chihiro's direction "take your hand and place it over Chihiro's heart. With your other hand place it over your own heart. Now close your eyes" Haku just stat there dumb founded not exactly sure what to do. "once you do this" continued Yu Baba, she didn't notice that Haku wasn't following her directions "once you do this you will see what she sees and what she feels. You will understand and you will know where to go by this."  
  
She looked up and then noticed that Haku was not following her directions "I do not under stand" Haku said  
  
"of course you don't understand" Yu Baba shouted "you haven't tried it yet!"  
  
Haku went over and kneeled by Chihiro once again. Taking a deep breath he did exactly what Yu Baba said. Placing his hand over her heart, and his other hand over his own. Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes.  
  
Like a dream... or may I say more like a flash of light he see inside the very depth of Chihiro's soul. In side her inner emotions, her most prized memories, her darkest fears and her very weaknesses. Everything came crashing down upon him so fast, like the way ocean waves crash against the shore. His whole body began to shake as her very breathing to over him. He was inside her spirit.  
  
Haku could see Chihiro running across the fields, the ones that led tot eh tunnel into him own world, the spirit world. The wind blew through her hair as her pace quickened. But, then everything just went black around her. Her thoughts were blanketed in the starry night of dreams. It was just like her world ceased to exist, but then her it.... he saw it through the darkness. A world much like his own but yet, it was so full f darkness and despair. So full of hatred and death. It was the world that only existed in the shadows of hell. Where no one wanted to go, and where no one ever came back from alive.  
  
There was a thick wood land forest filled with demons and dementors (A/N yes I know dementors are from Harry Potter, but if you have read the book you know they are not to friendly... so this is just to get my point across..) Through the woods a single un paved path, twisted and winding, led deeper into the blackness up to what he could make out as a castle, with a single lantern lit, its flame seemed to beckon him as it danced alone in the dark of the night time sky. He could hear a deafening Scream. This sight horrified him, sending chills down his entire body, his blood ran cold and he could not break away from Chihiro. He tried to pull away but his entire body was still frozen, it was like some one had welded his eyes into this vision, placing him forever in a nightmare. He needed to get away, but at the same time he needed to get there. He tried to pull away, he pulled as hard as he could and he could feel him self slipping back into reality, the dream seemed to fade away, but did not vanish entirely from his mind.  
  
He lay there panting, out of breath, scared and unsure of what he had to do next all he knew was that, that's exactly where he needed to go... he didn't know exactly where it was, he her knew he wanted to save Chihiro.... he needed to save Chihiro... so he needed to find his way there fast...... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (A/N I know it took me a few days to post my 4th chapter ... well this one is a little longer then the rest but I do have to explain. This week is graduation week and there are so many ceremonies that I have to go through, so after all the home work, work, school, ceremonies, house work and a lot of other things I have to do... by time I get down to my room and try to type I'm a little to tired to get a full train of thought going... well at least it's a half train because I have been working on this.) I hope you like this please read, and review if you would like and I give a thanks to all my faith full readers :) your reviews do not go un noticed. By the way I am sorry if this is another cliff hanger, I am trying not to leave you guys in the dark, but I am afraid if I do not do that then I will not have any one to come back and read my story because it would be defined as boring and incomplete (he he that's what my teacher called it when she got a hold of one of my chapters....) 


	5. Chihiros Poetic Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: ok ok ok I admit it! I do not own spirited away!! And I never will.... even though I have never claimed to in the first place, I am stating this now for the fifth time I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!!  
  
Yeah any way now that I have that across,.... I want to explain something, I am a graduation senior from Auburn High School here in Illinois, and graduation is coming fast, today is the last day of school and I managed to write this what I have now as the quote un quote fifth chapter... you will see what I mean when you read it. Really all it is, is just two poems that are Chihiro's thoughts right now, and I know that sounds weird if you have read my whole story, but just because you are under a slumber spell does not mean that you can not think ever once in a while, so this is what she is thinking, you will see what I mean .... and if you don't, read the previous chapters... by the way I have serious writers block because of the hype of graduation in like 5 days... so please bare with me.... if you have something you would like to see happen, either leave me a review or email me at KittenOfMystery@aol.com ... well that about somes it up except: DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! DON'T OWN!! Ok I think I have that point across now.... I will write a chapter six soon I promise!!! (that's if you still want me to continue the story!)  
  
Chapter 5: Chihiro's Poetic Thoughts  
  
*Lost in the darkness*  
  
.  
  
Take me from this darkness  
  
Just hold me within your light  
  
Take me from this sorrow  
  
Promise me everything will be all right  
  
The darkness surrounds me  
  
The fear swallows me  
  
I am lost within these visions  
  
For darkness is all that I see  
  
I cry out, do you hear me  
  
As my voice makes no sound  
  
I am lost within this emptiness  
  
Lost within this fear I have found  
  
I reach out to you, please take my hand  
  
Oh please wake me up, let this be a dream  
  
I pray I am lost in an illusion  
  
I pray things are not as they seem  
  
Please can you hear me  
  
Can you hear the fear in my cries  
  
Please, I beg this of you  
  
Wake me, before my spirit dies  
  
Take me from this darkness  
  
Just hold me within your light  
  
Take me from this sorrow  
  
Promise me everything will be all right  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
*Illusion of darkness*  
  
.  
  
I am lost within this abyss  
  
Falling into the arms of sleep  
  
Falling falling falling with no end  
  
I cry out, but no one hears me  
  
Spinning spinning spinning into the emptiness  
  
The darkness that surrounds me  
  
I am one with death for I know it well  
  
Clinging onto the last thread of life  
  
Dangling, lost, in despair  
  
What is past this darkness I see  
  
Where could my true love be  
  
Waiting for a rescue  
  
That never seems to come  
  
I'm lost in the darkness  
  
As darkness and I become one  
  
Spinning spinning spinning  
  
Emptiness surrounds me  
  
Falling Falling Falling  
  
Darkness becomes me  
  
Save me  
  
Save my soul  
  
Save me from this illusion  
  
And make me whole  
  
Kiss my lips of fear  
  
And quiet my every cry  
  
For with out you  
  
In three days  
  
My spirit will die  
  
Save me from this illusion  
  
Save me from the darkness 


	6. Reality Becomes Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away... as I have said in previous chapters.... wow I sound like a broken record!!!!  
  
I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away... I don't own spirited away...  
  
Ok enough with the broken record... yeah this chapter might be a little shaky because of the events that are going on at the moment... but I will try my best needless to say... and my request still stands if you have an idea that you think my play out good email me at kittenofmystery@aol.com and I will be sure to add it in AND GIVE YOU CREDIT! (my daddy said to give credit, where credit is due! I thank the bank for the money and thank god for you...) ummm yeah a little bit of country music thrown in there for you! Yeah any way onto chapter 6.  
  
THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VERY VERY CONFUSING!!! IF YOU ARE GOOD WITH RIDDLES ... WELL THEN IT MIGHT NOT BE AS BAD BUT AFTER I POST THIS I WILL HAVE TO WORK ON 7 RIGHT AWAY BECAUSE I KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER WILL END... AND IT EVEN CONFUSED ME FOR A LITTLE WHILE... it's a little bit sour... so get ready to pucker up this is a lemon... well at least I think it is... its your judgment that I care about...  
  
A/N I really am not sure if my story is flowing smoothly or if I am just not making any sence at all.. I have read a lot of other stories written on Spirited Away and it seems that my story is a little slower picking up than the others because its the 6th chapter and Haku and Chihiro have not even kissed once... I do not know if that is bad or not.. but yeah. If you like this please tell me.  
  
Please Read And Review  
  
Chapter 6= Reality becomes the truth  
  
Haku tossed and turned as he tried to drift off to sleep, to get well rested before he had to make a voyage to find who he needed to find, and to see what he needed to see...... He really didn't want to, but he knew he had to in order to save the one that he loved... every time he thought of the word love his heart seemed to dance and fly away on the wings of a dragon... he really did love her and he knew this because he had never felt this way before in his entire life... and spirits live a long time.  
  
By the time he had drifted off to sleep he knew he would be awoken by any sound or movement, he was hoping that Chihiro would just wake up, that all of this was just a dream and she was all right.. he wasn't sure if he would dream at all, or if he did dream.. where would his dreams take him?  
  
"Haku!! What are you doing? Get away from him!" Haku had drifted into a memory of Chihiro when he had first met her, she was trying to save him for he was badly hurt by zeniba because he stole her golden seal.. how was he supposed to know it had a protected spell on it... He could hear Chihiro shouting, but yet her voice seemed so far away "Haku are you ok? Can you hear me?"  
  
He could hear Chihiro arguing with zeniba, he didn't know what they were saying, he could barely make out the words, all he knew was that she was defending him, defending his honor, he had thought of him as innocent but he knew he wasn't... he had stolen the golden seal and Chihiro was defending him.... the next thing he knew was that they were falling... falling down... down.. down.. the fall seemed to be endless, and go on for an eternity, as he could feel her clinging onto his back..  
  
They landed with a crash  
  
"Haku!! Are you ok?? Haku!" she seemed to call his name over and over "whats wrong with you? Haku don't give up!....." he still didn't know what was going on the memory just seemed to play in his mind and he could feel it, but he still didn't know what was being said....  
  
"Haku I got some medicine from the river god, maybe if you eat it...." he remembered changing back and laying in blackness as all he could hear was Chihiro's voice, her sweet voice... She held him in her arms, making him comfortable ... but then she left, he never wanted her to let go, it was so long ago but he knew that he loved being in her arms.... "Haku I will be back soon! Just hold on!!"  
  
Once again he tossed and turned, as his dreams went black for a moment shooting forward in time to a few days..  
  
"Haku I forgive you but in return you must take care of this girl." It was zeniba... his memory was playing tricks on him, was this when he had went to get her from returning the golden seal??  
  
Before he could pay attention to any details his dreams faded out and back in again at a different place in time.  
  
Chihiro and him were hand in hand half running and half walking through a field across the bridge... she was going to her parents he remembered now.... he could feel his hand within hers, her soft silky skin just seemed inviting... he could almost as if he was holding her hand... "Haku will we meet again some time"  
  
"Sure we will..."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, now go on. Don't look back..."  
  
He let go as his hand lingered there for a moment not sure what to do, he didn't want to let her go, why did he let go?? He wanted her back into his arms... he needed her now.. this was his fault he let go! He promised her! If only he would have stuck to his promise this would not have happened!! ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... his mind seemed to race.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT ... ITS MY FAULT.... ITS MY FAULT....  
  
In a cold sweat he woke up from his sound sleep... panting... scared he looked around the room and saw Chihiro laying exactly where she was when he had fallen asleep. He rose to his feet and slowly walked over to her and lowered himself next to her where she lay, she on the couch, and he on the ground, he just held her in his arms and wept, at this moment he really didn't care who saw him or if he was thought of as a baby, he really didn't care!  
  
He fell asleep there once again, just weeping, and holding her close to his body, he could feel the warmth of her body, it felt as if at any moment she would open her eyes and smile at him, but he knew she wouldn't, because she never did ..... he had never cried himself to sleep before, but he knew that there was only one kind of magic that was able to do that to a spirit... LOVE.. the power of love,  
  
In the morning when he could see the sun shine through the windows, he got up and started off before any one even knew he was awake. He kissed Chihiro on the cheek as he walked out of the room, she looked so helpless and frail laying there. He knew that he shouldn't have slept through the night that he should have started on his way yesterday, but he needed to get his rest so he would be refreshed ... he didn't know what he would encounter and he wanted to be ready.  
  
Haku made a stop at the boiler room before he left, he needed to tell kamaji that he was leaving and, if Chihiro woke up, where he would be at.  
  
Transforming into his dragon form he flew and let his instincts guide him, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't want to be in human form when he got there.  
  
He flew swiftly and in silence, his train of thought was only on Chihiro ... he needed to save Chihiro. The miles flew past as the trees looked like little ants that were frozen in place. He knew he was getting closer when his scaled began to feel like piercing needles though out his entire body. It was almost to the point where he couldn't stand it any more.  
  
Thunder crashed as lighting lit up the entire sky. The pain was getting worse, what was this ?? and unknown force that was taking over his body... he closed his eyes trying to think of Chihiro, trying to erase the pain, When he opened his eyes he could see himself falling, the storm gather around him as he fell faster and faster, his entire body went numb as he fell to the ground. With a loud crash his body landed on an abandoned pasture. The fences were broken and the whole place just had a creepy feeling about it.  
  
Haku rose slowly to his feet, he was back into human form, and the fall had driven all of his strength out of him. He shook his head and tried to gather control over his legs and his entire body. Looking around he was in a place he had never been but he recognized it from his visions. He closed his eyes and tried to re gather those visions so he would know where he had to go.. =========================================================  
  
Haku could see Chihiro running across the fields, the ones that led to the tunnel into him own world, the spirit world. The wind blew through her hair as her pace quickened. But, then everything just went black around her. Her thoughts were blanketed in the starry night of dreams. It was just like her world ceased to exist, but then her it.... he saw it through the darkness. A world much like his own but yet, it was so full f darkness and despair. So full of hatred and death. It was the world that only existed in the shadows of hell. Where no one wanted to go, and where no one ever came back from alive.  
  
There was a thick wood land forest filled with demons and dementors (A/N yes I know dementors are from Harry Potter, but if you have read the book you know they are not to friendly... so this is just to get my point across..) Through the woods a single un paved path, twisted and winding, led deeper into the blackness up to what he could make out as a castle, with a single lantern lit, its flame seemed to beckon him as it danced alone in the dark of the night time sky. He could hear a deafening Scream. This sight horrified him, sending chills down his entire body, his blood ran cold and he could not break away from Chihiro. He tried to pull away but his entire body was still frozen, it was like some one had welded his eyes into this vision, placing him forever in a nightmare. He needed to get away, but at the same time he needed to get there. He tried to pull away, he pulled as hard as he could and he could feel him self slipping back into reality, the dream seemed to fade away, but did not vanish entirely from his mind.  
  
==========================================================  
  
He gazed around his surrounds and he saw the woods, starting towards them with his mind made up that he would do anything to save her, he needed to save Chihiro.  
  
On his way to the forest, the rain began, lightly at first and then there was a down pour, he looked over his shoulder to see if any one was following him as he walked. There wasn't, he noticed one thing though.. the rain only seemed to be in front of him and over him, after he left the area that was behind him the rain stopped in that area. The thought of such magic that would change the weather sent chills down his spine, who ever this was that he had to confront was powerful, and his power was no match for theirs.  
  
But still he trudged on wards, he didn't care if he was killed... if spirits could be killed, he needed to get where he was going and return so he could have Chihiro back.  
  
Her name was like fire on his lips as it burned through his entire soul Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... Chihiro... The wind seemed to whisper her name as well...  
  
If Haku would not have gather his thoughts at that very moment he would have crashed right into the very steps he was looking for, he was already to the castle,... he didn't even remember going through the woods... but he was here and it was to late to turn back....  
  
Taking a very deep breath he placed his first foot on the stairs... the front door of the castle entry way swung open and Haku jumped back in surprise . peering into the dark entrance way, Haku felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't know what cause it, he just knew that he didn't like it.  
  
"come here Haku..." the wind whispered  
  
"who are you" Haku shouted... "umm and where are you?" he said a little less bravely.  
  
"I am the wind that wraps around you, I am the water that flows inside you, and I am the life that you breath, in order to live. I am ... what I am" the wind blew a stern, freezing breeze across Haku that rustled his hair sending a thousand times more chills down his spine. "I am ... what I am. I am ... what I am. I am ... what I am." The wind whispered, from every corner of the earth "I am ... what I am. I am ... what I am... I AM WHAT I AM" a stern lighting bolt lit up the sky as the thunder roared. "if you are so brave Master KoHaku, why don't you find me your self?"  
  
Haku took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was in his throat send the butterflies higher in his stomach 'calm down!' he told himself 'its nothing that I have never faced before'  
  
"you have faced a nameless, faceless creature before?" the wind roared as in unison to his thoughts. Whoever or what ever he was in contact with could read his thoughts... this was not going to be easy.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Haku headed up the stairs that led to the front entry room.. a dim light was flickering over head that didn't give a very welcoming impressing. "If you know so much, then tell me why am I here?"  
  
The whole room seemed to go black as the words whispered through the breeze. " Past gone by , In a daze. Present comes, The path is laid. Future beheld, Not so clear. To see ourselves , What do we fear. Look in a mirror, What's within. Who were are, Or what we've been. Where's the future , You decide. Lead the way , Or run and hide. Pasts that bind, Drag you under. What's the future, Some just, wonder. Past that lingers, Price to pay. Learn from torture , Find a way" once again the same uninviting feeling came back, it took all Haku had inside him not to run and hide... he wanted to run away and just tell himself that this was all a dream that Chihiro was really safe with her mother and father in the human world that he didn't need to be here... no .. he knew he shouldn't be thinking that but he was, he was afraid and he feared his life... "you do question why you are here, if you do not know the answer of why you are here then why would you ask me?"  
  
Haku had forgotten about this creatures ability to read his mind "I do not question my reasoning for being her, I merely question if you know all that you speak of"  
  
"you are sly but this will not work... like I said you must find me, and when you do find me only then will I give you the answer of what will help you Chihiro"  
  
Haku made his way in the dark stumbling upon everything that was in his way. Crashing into corners and jumping at the sight of every mirror. He could hear the thunder out side and he only wished the lightning was bright enough to light up his room for even a split second. I need to save Chihiro he thought... I need to save her.... I need to save her...  
  
Tripping over a low table Haku lay there for a second in tears, he was so afraid... not afraid for his life any more , but more afraid for Chihiro's he wanted to save her, he needed to save her... oh how much he just wanted to tell her that he loved her, and to hold her in his arms, the thought of Chihiro was the only thing that was keeping him going.  
  
"if you can hear me, or see me you beast! If you hurt Chihiro I will find you and kill you! I love her with all my heart and all my spirit! I have known her like no other and I want no other.. with out Chihiro, I will die."  
  
"then you might as well die" he could hear a voice that was so close to him"  
  
looking up, he noticed that he was not where had fallen, in the same position, but yet moved, he was in a roomy furnished suit. A fire was blazing in the back against the far wall and he could here the light pitter patter on the windows as well as the roar of the thunder. "a confession of love such as that will rip your spirit out of you and leave you to die... you are a fool"  
  
"how can you call me a fool" Haku Shouted.. Still not sure who or what he was shouting at. "if you knew Chihiro you would love her too!"  
  
"SHE IS A HUMAN!" the fire flared brighter, the room seemed to grow angry "Humans only get in the way! They are not worth loving they are not worth saving!"  
  
"Chihrio saved my life, she is worth saving"  
  
"I don't care if she saved a thousand lives, she is a pathetic no good human" the voice was moving closer. . out of the shadows caste by the fire stepped the voice of whom he was speaking too.  
  
Tabby cat. A CAT??!! Haku was having an argument with a cat?? Her sapphire color eyes gleamed in the fire light. But yet the same fire complemented her graceful movements. It was like she was walking upon air.  
  
"I see you are a little alarmed to be talking to a cat." The cat jumped up onto the couch "would you rather be talking to a human form?" with that question the cat was no longer as there before him sat a very beautiful girl. Her dark complexion and sapphire eyes mystified him. And she could tell. "if you like what you see, then why not forget about what's her name and stay here with me"  
  
"her name is Chihiro" haku sternly said, ashamed that he was even taken back by her 'beauty' "and why would I want to stay here with you when chihiro is one thousand times more beautiful then you"  
  
"something tells me you are lying and just saying that to try to get her back"  
  
"and what if I am?"  
  
"well then you are not doing a very good job of it"  
  
"who are you any way?" Haku demanded  
  
"my name is princess kiawauna, to giver of love and light. I am willing to lay myself down and let you take me to your every fantasy. That's why you are here."  
  
Princess kiawauna... Haku paced back and forth thinking the name through his mind, he had never heard the name before but it had a familiar ring to it. Princess kiawauna... Princess kiawauna... "where do I know you from"  
  
"you do not know me" Princess kiawauna replied "you do not know me, you do not know of me, but I know you. I know your every thought, your ever move, your ever emotion, I know your desires, your fears, you strengths and your fears. I know your everything, and everything that you are and everything that you are not."  
  
"Must you talk in riddles?" haku asked  
  
"Why? What is wrong? Do you not like riddles?"  
  
"I did not say that.. riddles are fine its just that you are talking second person in riddle form and it makes you sound uneducated"  
  
"really now does it? I will have to remember that for a future use"  
  
..something tells me I should have kept my mouth shut, Haku thought to himself, not caring if she read his mind this time. all she did was smile in return and walk away.  
  
haku went over and looked out one of the windows realizing that the storm had finally passed and the night was finally calm. "what do you want with Chihiro any way? She isn't any good to you, so why not just let me have her?"  
  
"I don't want Chihiro, why would I want a human? They are no good not even as slaves, they just get in the way and smell the place up, they breed like rabbits are a disgrace to the form! I do not want Chihiro.. I do not want the human,. I wany you! And the fact that Chihiro is human just makes it all the better, I am getting to birds with one stone. I get you, and kill the girl."  
  
"I do not love you! I will never love you; I will never forgive you for what you have done to Chihiro. And if you kill her, I will kill myself because I do not find anything worth living for with out her!" Haku shouted he felt that if he was going to get any angrier he was about to breath fire.  
  
"you would give your life for a human? You are more foolish then I thought, you are powerful Haku, you could have any one you wanted and you choose to waste you heart on a human girl? What a disgrace! Oh what a disgrace!"  
  
"I love Chihiro, I love Chihiro more then anything, I love her more then life it self. When I am sad I know all I have to do is think of her and her memory will help me smile, or to cease my tears."  
  
"if you love her so much then why did it take you eight years to even attempt to go back for her. Sure I know you thought of her every day, and every night. Which is very gross if you ask me! A spirit pining over a human. Gag me! But yet you never returned for her! You promised her and you never returned for her. eight whole years and you never returned for her! She waited for you, but you never returned." Princess kiawauna had a look of triumph on her face as she strutted over to where Haku was and traced her fingers over the side of his face. Haku's look did not change, it just caused him to look even more sternly at her.  
  
Princess kiawauna leaned in to kiss Haku, before she could even touch her lips to his she felt her self flying to the ground, he had thrown her with all of his might to get him off of him.  
  
"I love Chihiro and I will not do anything to hurt her, and that includes kissing you! such a disgusting creature! You are the disgrace not Chihiro! I would give my life for Chihiro, I flew over night through a storm and trudged through your swamp lands and your forest. I stumbled through the dark and cried a million tears, holding her praying to Gods to bring her back, I would not give a single thought of you, but I would give her my everything. Chihiro is my everything! There is not a single day or thought that goes by that there is not some remembrance of her. Sure I am kicking myself for waiting eight years, but I want to make this up to her, and I was going to until you came along. You an unhappy bitch! Just jealous that some one can find love and it is not you that they are loving!" fire gazed behind Haku's eyes, he hated her, he hated her with everything.  
  
"A jealous bitch? I have never been called a jealous bitch before; hmmm I guess there is a first time for everything." Princess kiawauna smiled, "but calling me pet names wont get you any where"  
  
"I want Chihiro back"  
  
"oh she never went any where"  
  
"you know exactly what I mean, I want her back awake and alive"  
  
"but that means you will be leaving, and you just got here, I didn't get a chance to introduce you to any of my friends or mummy and daddy. Mummy will love you!! She's always wanted me to have such a cute boyfriend as you!"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I DO NOT LOVE YOU!! I LOVE CHIHIRO!! I WANT CHIHIRO TO BE BACK THE WAY SHE WAS!!" Haku shouted.  
  
"ok ok ok, you don't have to shout at me, don't you know how to take a little joke?"  
  
"yes I know how to take a joke and this is not a joke!" haku shouted again, the fire behind his eyes growing even brighter to match the fire that was burning in the room. "this is not a joke, I want Chihiro back. you know I know why you are fighting with me. you don't have the power to bring her back. You are just palying with me because you are a lonely hag!"  
  
"I don't have the power? Yes I do I have more power then you ever will encounter in your life time!" princess kiawauna shouted at him  
  
"No.. I don't think you do" Haku challenged back  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't!!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't!!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't!!"  
  
"Yes I do!!" the fight seemed to go on like kinder gardeners fighting over a brand new toy.  
  
"Then prove it!"  
  
"Fine I will prove it but you wont like the way I am proving it!" Kiawauna got the smirk back in her smile.  
  
"just prove it because I don't believe you" Haku walked towards her  
  
"If you want Chihiro back so bad you have to figure then what will save her, the spell is broken once this has been placed up on her. You get one guess, if you guess right and make it to her in time you can save her. If you guess right and don't make it to her in time then you will live un happy forever, and if you guess wrong you are mine forever. Are you willing to sacrifice those odds? You have one to three odds. Which means you only have 33.3% to be right are you going to risk it?"  
  
"yes, yes I will risk it, I would risk anything to get my love back" Haku took a deep breath and stood ready. "what do I have to do?"  
  
"I hope you are good with riddles, because in order to get the answer of what you must do you have to answers this riddle to find out the answer. Like I said if you guess wrong you are mine and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Handing him a blank piece of paper she recited a riddle, as she said the words they appeared on the paper in seconds..  
  
"Answer me now and answer me here  
  
What is the first thing you see  
  
When you see tears  
  
I am the beginning of reason  
  
or the end of the maker  
  
I am the third part of you  
  
i am everything, that everything begins with  
  
A thousand remedies have been tried  
  
But the answer, lies in the front of lies  
  
Take my hand and let me to  
  
The second letter of "loving me so"  
  
Now take the third of that past line  
  
You have to think of what you will find  
  
The first of evil or the last of love  
  
I know your thoughts, what you have been thinking of  
  
Smiles go on for miles, because one of what mile is in between  
  
I am the first of first  
  
And what starts in-between  
  
The third of three  
  
First of second  
  
And the last of the last  
  
Forget me not  
  
But you do not know my name  
  
I am the first of kings  
  
The second of millions  
  
The first and last of stars  
  
When you find out who I am  
  
You will find out what will save  
  
But if your too late  
  
You will never know  
  
That the answer is right in front or your eyes"  
  
Haku for the first time actually had the fear of not getting to see Chihiro again come over him. He had to get this riddle right. .. the answer is right in front or your eyes..... the answer is right in front or your eyes... the answer is right in front or your eyes..  
  
The answer is right in front of my eyes and yet I do not under stand. Haku thought for a moment a retraced the verses in his mind..  
  
the answer is right in front or your eyes  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
oh yeah that was a lemon!!! Hey im sorry that the chapter was so stupid and don't worry if you cant solve the riddle I will solve it for you. and yes the answer is right in front of your eyes, its in the text :) :) 


	7. True Loves First Kiss

Disclaimer= . ::holds her hands up in the air showing she holds no weapon:: I already told you I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!! I have nothing to hide!! The only things that I even have anything to do with are the chapters that I have here in DISTANT MEMORIES.  
  
A/N = I am sooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I FINALLY GRADUATED!!! YAYAYAYAYA GO CLASS OF 2003!! (and go every one else!! When its your graduation I will be cheering too!) any way onto the story!!  
  
(if you didn't read the story posted as the answer to the riddle the answer will of course be solved so you guys can let go of the cliff, settle down with a bowl of pop corn and continue to read my lemon!)  
  
Chapter seven= True Loves First Kiss  
  
Haku looked at the paper that he held in his hands, sweating. he was so nervous. He knew that Chihiro's life depended upon him. He knew that he had to get this riddle right. If he didn't, not only would Chihiro die but he would also have to stay here with princess Kiawauna. Dangit Haku . think. think. think. ok ok. it cant be that hard .. after all it is just a riddle.. haku paced back and forth staring at the words on the page.. it is right in front of my eyes.. it is right in front of my eyes.well if it right in front of my eyes then what is it? Ok. well I know this is all context clues.. but then what is it?  
  
Princess Kiawauna was watching him the whole time smiling rubbing her hands together 'ive got him' she thought. ' he will have to stay here forever with me! Haha I have won' "awww Master Haku do you give up? Do you need the answer"  
  
"NO! I will enver give up until I can save Chihiro and I can feel her in my arms again! I never should have let her go in the first place so I wont let her go again!" Haku Hissed at her, his mysterious green eyes held a flame of both anger and passion.  
  
Once again pacing back and forth he read back over the poem.. WHAT COULD HE BE!?!?! He shouted to himself. what is the first thing you see when you see tears?? First of reason or the last of maker?? The last of the maker is the Armageddon.. but that doesn't require in the spirit world. . wait reason maker. first of reason, lat of maker. R that's the only thing in commen?? Wait if it is context clues this is too simple.. the words relating to the clue have a question stance in them...  
  
Rereading through the poem once again he picked out the context clues. (ok if you didn't read it I will explain how to do it right here. since haku will be solving it any way and this is the only wy you can solve it if you take it question by question.)  
  
What is the first thing you see  
  
When you see tears. T the first thing you see is a T  
  
I am the beginning of reason. or the end of the maker...R is the beginning of reason and R is the end of maker..  
  
I am the third part of you. well in the literall word the third part is the letter U  
  
i am everything, that everything begins with.everything begins with the letter E  
  
So the first word of the clue is TRUE  
  
But the answer, lies in the front of lies.. L lies in the front of lies  
  
The second letter of "loving me so". Now take the third of that past line.. O..V  
  
The first of evil or the last of love.E  
  
Smiles go on for miles, because one of what mile is in between. mile is in- between two S's so one of what mile lays in-between is S  
  
So. the second part of the clue is LOVES  
  
TRUE LOVES..  
  
I am the first of first.F  
  
And what starts in-between..in between. I  
  
The third of three.. One. two. three. (he literally counted on the paper) R  
  
First of second .S  
  
And the last of the last.T  
  
FIRST is third part of the clue  
  
TRUE LOVES FIRST  
  
Ok. it cant be this easy!! Haku's mind was spinning, he knew the answer was so close to solving but it can't be that easy!  
  
I am the first of kings.K  
  
The second of millions..I  
  
The first and last of stars.first and last of stars is S. two S's  
  
KISS!!  
  
TRUE LOVES FIRST KISS.. That's what will save Chihiro!!!  
  
Haku looked up and smiled at Princess Kiawauna . "the answer is true loves first kiss"  
  
"very good. you solved my riddle .. you are free to go.. "Princess Kiawauna smiled and used her powers to open the door..Haku started to walk out. "Oh Haku. the only problem is. you have to get to her in time and you have under. oh 3 hours. and you are half way across the world." Haku's eyes went wide as he ran out the door and tried to find his way through the dark to get outside again. why didn't he just jump out the window??? That would have been so much easier . but god he just didn't think. it seemed to take forever just to get out side. when he stepped out side he could barely take a step the wind was blowing so hard it seemed to take all of his strength just to turn into his dragon form. getting into the air seemed to be impossible.. but he needed to do this! He needed to save Chihiro!!...HE NEEDED TO this was his fault.. it was his fault that he didn't keep his promise and he wasn't going to let her go again!  
  
Im coming Chihiro! Im coming. he thought to himself.  
  
The whole way there he fought against the winds and the rain. OH GODS WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR WRATH UPON ME NOW!?! He yelled!  
  
The wind seemed to laugh at him as it blew harder and pushed him back further. he was almost on the verge of tears when he saw the bridge.. ia m almost there he thought to himself. his heart was beating faster and faster in his chest. if it was to pound any harder it would beat right out side of his heart. he knew what he needed to do..  
  
Haku ran through the castle and ran up the stairs out of breath he ran straight to Yu Baba's office where Chihiro would be sleeping on her couch.  
  
"what??!!" Yu baba looked up in surprise as Haku ran through the door "what are you doing here .. You mean you actually came back to save Chihiro?"  
  
Haku didn't even listen he ran straight over to Chihiro and kneeled down by her sleeping body. as gently as he could he touched her face, and traced his finger tips around her lips, slowly he touched his lips to hers.. The kiss was so sweet and so innocent . the most pure as possibly could be.  
  
As Haku kissed Chihiro it felt as if a thousand volts of electricity were racing through his soul. Igniting his heart with a new found fire.  
  
Haku pulled back not wanting to but he knew he had to. he stared into Chihiros closed eyes. Wake up. wake up. he whispred to himself OH WAKE UP he thought louder. come on Chihiro,,,, Chihiro..  
  
Haku fell gently into Chihiros chest and felt her beating heart and her weak breathing. oh Chihiro please wake up. I was to late..haku cried. his gentle sobs were what felt like his heart breaking into a thousand pieses and being stomped on by a thousand horses..  
  
I was to late.. oh Chihiro. im so sorry I was to late.. .  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N. yeah that was a lemon.. bad TK bad TK! Yeah that's all I can think of for now I just got out of graduation and the whole time I was thinking of the ending of the chapter and that's all I can think of because there are like 30 people here and they are all yelling "TIFFANY GET OFF THE COMPUTER AND COME TO YOUR OWN PARTY!!!!" . lol when I get the pictures on my web sight I will give you all the link because if you like spirited away I think you will like the dress I wore under my graduation gown ( 


	8. Love Prevails

First things first : before I place the disclaimer I want to say a few things! If you do not feel like reading this you can always just skip straight down to the chapter that is below.. but if you do read this.. all the more power to you! Any way.... Thank you to every one has left a review they are very kind :: hugs every one who left a note :: :) :) and thanks for all the emails of the people asking me to update soon,:: hugs every one who sent an email :: that just tells me people are reading the story. :) :) :) :) :) I feel so happy :) :) :) if there is anything that you would like to see happen or some one you want me to add please just let me know and I will get to it right away!!!!! ONTO THE DISCLAIMER AND THE STORY: :: Marches off to the disclaimer :: " FORWARD..... MARCH!..... Left....... Left...... Left.. Right.. Left..  
  
Disclaimer= I DO NOT OWN!!! I DO NOT OWN!!! I DO NOT OWN!!! I DO NOT OWN!!! I DO NOT OWN!!! I DO NOT OWN!!! AHHHHH ::runs from the cops screaming!!:: I told every one that I do not own Spirited away and I have never claimed to own Spirited away... sure I have a crush on Haku but I do not own him... though I would like too... ::evil smile:: .... wait... do not take that the wrong way!!!!!! That sounds really wrong I just realized..... woah... yeah... I do not own spirited away, I never have and I never will!!!!!  
  
A/N chapter seven was short I know like I said I was a little pushed for time because every one was yelling and screaming at me to get back to my party... all I wanted to do was write because I have a thousand things flying through my mind and I even have a chapter to add to my other story that is really now very out of character... so I will update that after I get a few more chapters on here even though I do not think that any one is even reading the other story and I don't think that even any one is reading this story any more.... ::takes a deep breath:: wow that was a mouth full!. Yeah so if you are reading this please just let me know.. it doesn't take very long to hit the button that says submit review... and even if it is just to say hi.. you have no idea how much I love getting up in the morning and hearing YOU'VE GOT MAIL (actually my mail box ribbitts when I get mail... I changed my sound affects... and if I can find a sound wave of Chihiro or haku saying something I will most likely change it to that....) any way... onto the next chapter....  
  
Chapter eight= love prevails  
  
Haku continued to sob into Chihiro's chest rocking her back and forth gently...  
  
Please Chihiro... oh please... oh please... be all right... I am so sorry... please say I wasn't to late... He pleaded with her... he pleaded to himself, he was so close to having her back and just because it took him so long to solve a stupid riddle, he was holding her crying instead of just holding her to hold her... GOD WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN I LOVE HER...he shouted in his mind.. he wanted to cry out and do something to make this better but he knew that there was nothing to do... he pulled her closer to his body and just sobbed... there was nothing he could do but blame him self... if only he would have gotten her sooner!  
  
Not even Yu Babba was saying any thing... her eyes looked with sorrow as she was just sitting there quietly with a odd kind of smirk on her face that looked like she was saying 'I told you so' but she dare not say anything for she knew Haku Loved Sen and she knew Haku's temper...(Yu Babba still couldn't get used to calling Sen Chihiro... if the name changes confuses you I'm sorry but you know sen and Chihiro are the same person.. if you don't... GO WATCH SPIRITED AWAY AGAIN.... actually just go watch it for the heck of it... LOL.. sorry I couldn't resist) she was about to say something but then thought better of it and got up to attend baby.. also leaving Chihiro and Haku to be alone. ... Haku needed to be alone so he could grieve his loss...  
  
"Oh please Chihiro... please.. please.. please be all right..." Haku Whispered to her.. gently stroking her hair out of her eyes, her eyes that were closed that seemed to hold the serenity of the night .." oh please Chihiro just wake up, I know its my fault.. I love you.. .. I love you.. .. I love you.." a single tear drop fell from Haku and lightly fell upon Chihiro's cheek .. running down to her chin and vanishing out of sight...  
  
"haku?" there was a faint whisper "is that you Haku?"  
  
Haku stopped breathing as he listened with all of his might, to make sure that he was not dreaming but he really did hear her voice... could it be true that she really was ok after all.. or was he in some sort of an illusion  
  
"Haku... where am I?" he felt a hand tighten onto his shirt, Chihiro tensed with fear, she didn't know where she was and she didn't know how she had gotten there, let alone how did she get here with Haku, she didn't care how he had gotten here... she was just glad to be with him.... she started to cry out of fear.  
  
Haku just held Chihiro in his arms and cried.. this time not tears of sorrow or anger, but tears of joy "everything is going to be ok now Chihiro. I am here, everything will be ok" he felt her hands tighten around his neck and they just held there in an embrace. Everything else around him just seemed to vanish.. he had Chihiro in his arms finally. She was the only thing that mattered at the time... just him and Chihiro.. Finally they were united...  
  
"Haku... haku... Haku! ... HAKU!" finally the trance was broken as Yu Babba was yelling his name..... she had came back into the room and just starred with disbelief one second ago she was life less in his arms and now she was crying, clinging on to his chest.  
  
all he could do was glance over for he did not want to let her go in the fear of this being a dream.. Haku knew he would sleep a thousand years if this were a dream, just to keep her with him.  
  
"now that I finally have your attention, Haku you may leave, I need to ask Sen a few questions... I need to know what she went though and also what you felt and saw on your voyage Haku... we need to make sure that she is actually cured as so she doesn't fall under another slumber spell"  
  
Chihiro clutched onto Haku's chest even tighter with the thought of him leaving her, she did not like this idea... she didn't know how she had gotten here, and she only felt safe with Haku.  
  
"Yu Baba I must stay, I refuse to leave Chihiro here alone, the slumber spell was very power full I under stand, but I refuse to leave her alone.  
  
"whats a slumber spell" asked Chihiro meekly  
  
"it's the kind of spell you were under, that's why you were asleep for so long"  
  
"I WAS WHAT" Chihiro tensed up her body, the thought of being put under a spell terrified her, she almost wished that she didn't ask him what a slumber spell was, she always found it easier not knowing... then she couldn't get hurt.. but at the same time she didn't care.. she was in Haku's arms and she finally felt safe again.. she was with the one that she loved... but she didn't remember how she got here ... she didn't remember any thing... except for the fact that when she woke up Haku was crying.. but why was he crying.. She didn't understand that either... everything was just so blank..  
  
"fine you may stay but if you distract her or try to coax her in any way you will have to leave!" Yu Baba's eyes glowed with anger "Do you under stand?" she didn't seem to be to happy at the fact of Haku staying in the room  
  
"yes I under stand" he looked down at Chihiro and Clutched her tighter., he was squeezing her very tight to where she could barely breath, but she didn't care, she was just extremely happy to be back with I'm again,.. even is she didn't under stand how she had gotten there.  
  
"Sen" Yu Baba called her "I need to ask you a few questions is that ok", normally she would not have been so nice to a human but still she was in the spirit world and this would also help to solve what was going on in case it happened again so some one else..  
  
"....yes.. that is fine" at first she didn't respond, Chihiro wasn't used to being called Sen any more... it had been eight years since the last time she was here and the whole time she was called Chihiro.. the name sen was almost erased from her mind... but she remembered that once she was called sen...but never by Haku ... Haku always called her Chihiro.. so she wouldn't forget her name... her name was the only thing that would keep her free... "you can ask me questions... but I am not sure what I remember of anything... I am not even sure how I got here"  
  
"all of that can be cleared up... but what is the last thing you do remember"  
  
"I remember Haku saying my name... it was right after I had fallen... I was running for what felt such a long time.. and right before I saw the bridge everything just went black.. that's when Haku said my name... but it felt so far away.. almost like a whisper or a memory from a dream" Haku took a deep breath as fear filled her eyes...  
  
"it will be all right, we just need to know what you remember... I'm here with you now, no one is going to hurt you..." Haku sensed that she was afraid and he held her into his chest.... feeling her rhythmic breathing and her warm body heat... sure she smelled like a human again, but he would get over that he was just glad to be with her again...  
  
"that's most of all I do remember" Chihiro went on "but after that I just kept having the same dream over and over... but all I remember about the dream was a cat... a very beautiful cat that wouldn't let me go any where it felt like it was laughing at me,.... but I didn't know that cats could laugh... and there was lightning... I was scared and I kept trying to get away but the cat wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to get away the cat would hurt me and the lightning would light up the sky and the thunder crashed in the back ground... I was just so scared so I did what the cat wanted me to, I just sat there,,,, that's what it wanted me to do... and then I felt like I was being pulled away... almost like I was running with the wind and I could see light up ahead and hear some one saying my name... and crying... then I woke up and I found myself in Haku's arms... at first I was frightened ... but then I felt safe at the same time..." Chihiro looked at Haku, for now she was laying across his lap as they were both on the floor... she didn't even know how she got there .... but she was there... she started to cry again burying her face into his chest... her tears were caught in his shirt as he just allowed her to cry, rubbing her back he tried to soothe her.  
  
"it will be ok Chihiro...SHHH" he calmly and quietly whispered to her . "it will be ok, it will be ok"  
  
"Oh haku I was just so scared, I was so alone ... I didn't know what to do..." she sobbed harder to where she fell asleep once again in his arms.... Haku looked up questioningly  
  
"its ok Haku, she is just exhausted, she may have slept for three days but her body was not asleep, just her mind. Her body was just trapped in darkness. Now she needs true rest, she should sleep till morning. You can either keep her here alone for the night as I make my rounds, or you may take her to your bed room, it is your choice, I trust you either way." Yu Baba went over to the window "we will talk in the morning after she is rested.  
  
Haku nodded and picked Chihiro up on his arms, he had no intention on leaving her here alone, he finally got her back and he wanted her with him.  
  
"very well, take her to your room and I will see you in the morning when she wakes, do not wake her let her wake on her own, you are relieved from your duties until she is well enough to be alone" with that Yu Baba went over to the ledge and transformed into a giant bird, flying away she patrolled the grounds of the bath house. He held Chihiro in his arms as he went over and closed the window.. there would be a long walk down to his room holding her. Sure she wasn't that heavy but at eighteen years old, she wasn't light either...  
  
the dark hall ways seemed even longer when you are holding something in your arms and wanting to get to your room quickly. He wouldn't stop by Lin's room, not until she was awake any way. He didn't want Lin to think that Chihiro was still under the slumber spell. He finally made his way into his room, opening his door would be a little tricky. He couldn't really put her down at the risk of waking her, so he managed to get the door open half way and walk in side ways (its not a door the swing on hinges, its one of the sliding doors)  
  
laying her down on his bed to one side against the wall so she wouldn't roll off he covered her up to where she wouldn't over heat, but yet she would be comfortable. After laying her down he went into his bath room and took a quick shower, his door was locked so he felt safe leaving her for ten minutes to get cleaned up.  
  
He didn't realize how tired her really was.... I guess not sleeping for three days does take a lot out of you. But a shower refreshed him just enough that it gave him enough energy to walk over to his bed. He smiled as he caste his view upon Chihiro sleeping so peacefully in his bed. He had no intention on doing anything, he would never do anything like that... he loved her to much.  
  
She did changed a lot in the eight years that they had been a part. Her features were a lot more developed as was her whole body. She was beautiful.. very beautiful. His heart pounded harder just looking at her, He didn't even realize exactly how much he loved her until now... and he knew that she would never under stand completely how he attempted to show it...  
  
Sliding into bed he kissed the top of her head "I love you" he whispered in her ear even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear it... he could say it so easily while she was asleep ... but would he be able to tell her while she was a wake? 'Only time could tell... I guess' he thought to him self... only time can tell...  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself into her.. he bed was small and this would be the only way he would be able to sleep comfortably... making sure that she was there, and not falling off the bed... hey killing two birds with one stone.. why not...  
  
Haku drifted off to sleep... at first he had no dreams, and if he did he didn't remember them.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
He was running... well it was himself but it wasn't through hi eyes it was almost as if he was over head, watching from a distant. Where was he going?  
  
He stopped running when he saw the clearing... and then he saw a shadow figure stand over something... what was it? It looked like a person laying on the ground... no it couldn't be could it?? It was... no not again!! It was Chihiro!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO !!!!  
  
This wasn't the Chihiro that he knew of now.. this was the Chihiro he remembered... but he didn't remember seeing any of this... or at least he didn't remember this...  
  
"if you come back you will be in grave danger" he heard the figure, and he could also hear Chihiro crying... "the spirit world is no place for humans.. never has been and never will be.. do you got that?" the creature began to advance closer to Chihiro... who tried to back away but she couldn't move, her feet were frozen....  
  
Chihiro looked to scared to answer... not only did she look to scared to answer.. she was to scared to answer...  
  
"I said do you got that? Did you hear me or all human deaf too" the figure grabbed Chihiro by the collar of her shirt and picked her up off the ground, her feet were kicking as she was struggling to get her feet back on the ground. Haku could see the fear that was in her eyes, as he felt another stabbed in his heart, he hated this creature for what he did to Chihiro... he hated it! "did you hear me"  
  
"yes I heard you, I under stand...."Chihiro meekly replied trying to not have ot look into the creatures eyes...  
  
"GOOD!" the creature threw her on the ground and started laughing. "good! Because pathetic Haku doest love you! He never will! You are just a dirty human!" the creature spit on Chihiro, "your dirty! You all are" The creature started laughing more as it titled its head back and the hood that surround it face fell as it laughed. ... princess Kiawauna... that's who it was... that witch... "oh and Haku" She turned to face Haku. I know you can hear me because you are watching this is a dream. I told her not to come, and she didn't listen. She doesn't deserve you, you should be here with me. So from now on I would watch your back if I were you" Princess Kiawauna continued to laugh as Haku could still here Chihiro sobbing in the back ground... NO!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! CHIHIRO!!! CHIHIRO!!! CHIHIRO!!! Haku screamed..  
  
~*~ END OF THE DREAM ~*~  
  
Haku woke up sitting straight up in bed, almost falling off the edge, he was covered with sweat... he must have been trying to actually get a hold of the witch because the covers were all tangled around him and sticking to his sweaty body..  
  
He sighted as he laid back down... once again the thought of loosing Chihiro crossed his mind... if She knew that she was in danger for coming back then why did she try to come back in the first place... the thought of making her wait eight years for his return crossed his mind... it was his fault if he would have just kept his promise and went to get her, and visit her it wouldn't be like this.... he almost felt like he was going to cry again, but instead he just turned over and clutched Chihiro's sleeping body into his chest, this comforted him...  
  
"Haku?" he heard a sweet voice in his ear... oh only to be dreaming of her, my sweet Chihiro.. I would dream a thousand dreams just to hold her he thought. "Kohaku..." he heard the voice whisper again.... and then a soft hand brush the hair away from, his face. It felt like an angel. An angel had he died and gone to heaven...Haku Opened his eyes... yes indeed this was an angel... she was smiling at him... "Haku are you awake?"  
  
"yep I am awake I always lay here with my eyes closed when I am awake" he smiled at her..  
  
she smiled at his sense of humor. "I feel like I have slept for years" she stretched and yawned. "but I didn't dream of waking up next to you, that was a nice surprise."  
  
Haku smiled and got up to excuse himself to the bath room, she really did look like an angel, her hair was much shorter now, almost the length his was when he saw her for the first time... he kind of liked that style on her, her matured eighteen year old body suited the hair cut very well as a matter of fact.  
  
Haku finished up in the bath room and walked back out into the room to where Chihiro was. She was still half asleep sitting up on the bed. "I just cant wake up for some reason" she yawned again stretching upwards.  
  
"would you like to go back to sleep?" Haku asked her  
  
"no that's ok, I need to get up... I still don't have any clue how I got here or whats going on, and I need to figure this out" she stood up a little to fast and almost toppled over. Haku ran over and caught her in his arms right before she fell. It felt good to have her in his arms again.  
  
'Right where she belongs' he thought to himself, "are you ok?"  
  
"yeah I am fine I just stood up a little to fast, that is all" she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.  
  
"are you sure your ok"  
  
"yep I am fine" she smiled. "see" as soon as she said it she released her grip from Haku and stood on her own "ta da" she held her arms up in a mocking style. As Haku clapped his hands together joining in on her joke. "mommy wow I'm a big girl now" Haku didn't get it... "ummm... it's a commercial off of human TV"  
  
"ok.. I have no clue what you are talking about but if you say so..." he laughed " come on lets get you some clothes so you can take a shower. And then we can get some breakfast... does that sound good?" Chihiro Nodded.. she had forgotten about how hungry she was but the dense pain in her side reminded her that she hadn't eaten in four days. Haku got her the clothes (she was just a little smaller then he was so she could easily fit into some of his clothes.... hmm nothing like a little tom boy.. HIS THOUGHTS NOT MINE!) and then led her to the back bath room to shower.  
  
After Chihiro got into the shower Haku went back to his room and made the bed picking up his towel and placed it into the hamper (I don't know if they have hampers so its my imagination when I go to Japan next year I will correct my own story ok!).  
  
His muscles were still sore from the flight and the hard nights of not knowing if Chihiro was ok. He stretched high above his head and then touched his toes. It felt good but he could hear the pop pop pop in his back as he stretched it. He could still hear the water running, so he felt it would be safe to change. He changed his pants first and threw them in the hamper. He took off his shirt and went over to his dresser to pick up a clean one and a clean sash to tie around his waist since the other one was soiled from the rain. He had his back to the door way, but he could feel burning eyes upon him, and turned around, (no shirt on) and saw Chihiro Starring at him, her cheeks were flushed for she was blushing. For a couple seconds she just stared and then turned away. Haku couldn't help but laugh. Actually he was flattered. He put the clean shirt on and then the sash. He turned to Chihiro (WHO WAS STILL BLUSHING....) and smiled. She looked so sweet with her hair wet as it hung loosely and straight on her neck. "would you care for some breakfast?"  
  
Still embarrassed that she had just seen him half naked all she could do was nod. (sure it was just with his shirt off but still Haku is the first and only guy she likes so wouldn't you be embarrassed?)  
  
He led her off to the kitchens and sat her down. It was still fairly early so no one was awake yet, having a human in the kitchens wasn't always the best idea... the frog cooks didn't seem to like her to much... and its been eight years so they might not remember her all that well. they sat down when they had picked out what they wanted to eat, at first they sat in silence. But this was bugging Haku, he had waited eight years, he wanted to talk.  
  
"so ... tell me about you.. tell me about your life, your friends, and everything that I have missed since I haven't seen you"  
  
Chihiro went on to tell him everything. Of course she wasn't going to tell him about how she cried herself to sleep almost every night waiting for him, or how she went to the hill top looking for him, or how she had contemplated suicide (... read the story called true emotions ,, I think that's what I called it... that's about her suicide contemplation) .. but she told him the rest... about how she had missed her graduation because she went to the spirit tunnel instead, and her friend Shahana, how she hadn't dated any one and she didn't have very many close friends (the fact she hadn't dated any one kind of made Haku happy and sad at the same time... yes I said that in the third chapter.) what seemed like 1o minutes was actually three hours of Chihiro telling Haku everything that was going on in her life. She had just gotten to the part where she had broken her statue when one of the frogs came in the kitchen, demanding them to leave before the whole place smelled like human and the customers wouldn't eat the food. They had already gotten their fill on food. So Haku took Chihiro out to the gardens for a walk... he hadn't had much time to spend with her so he didn't want to go to Yu Babba's just yet.. not if he had to any way.  
  
They walked out into the flower gardens and Chihiro just stopped dead in her tracks. Haku turned around alarmed. "whats the matter?"  
  
"...nothing... I just want to stay here for a little while since it is so beautiful" Chihiro responded...  
  
"oh.." haku felt stupid for jumping to conclusions, but shrugged it off and joined Chihiro who was sitting on the ground with her back to a tree. She wrapped her arm around his and snuggled into his shoulder. Sighing. Haku couldn't help but smile. There was just something about her. "you know KoHaku" she let go of his arms and faced him . " I basically told you my life story and you haven't told me a single word of yours, and I want to hear your story" she smiled and gave him a look that meant that if he didn't tell he was going to be in trouble.  
  
Haku didn't have much to tell except that he did have a talk with Yu Babba when she first left, and how he did have his name back, but since it had been so long every one was just used to calling him Haku. So he stuck with that. He didn't know weather or not to tell her about visiting her dreams... so he didn't he just left it at silence. He didn't know how she would react and he didn't want her to get mad at him.  
  
Haku rolled over onto his back and stared up at the clouds trying to get the nerve to tell her what he knew he had to. He was about to sit back up when he felt Chihiro lay down beside him and place her head on his shoulder snuggling into him, placing his hand around her waist.... 'or not' he thought he didn't want to move.. he wanted to stay exactly like this, there was just something about her, something that he felt when he held her. Something that he had never felt before. He knew what it was. It was love. He knew he loved her, if he didn't love her he wouldn't have been able to save her. But it seemed so easy just to let the words go up spoken.. it felt easier that way, but his heart hurt. He needed to tell her soon and no longer let the words go unspoken... but how...  
  
"that cloud looks like a little bunny rabbit!!!" Chihiro pointed up at the clouds... smiling and laughing at the same time...  
  
Haku looked up, didn't see the bunny rabbit but he agreed to make her happy... he would do anything to make her happy... he noticed the sky starting to grow darker,,, but he didn't care... he just wanted to be with Chihiro and he wanted to tell her what he had on his minds before he ran out of guts to say anything at all....  
  
He sat up and looked at her, she was smiling at him. Brushing a single strand of hair out of her eyes he smiled back at her. There was something in her eyes... when he looked into them it was almost as if he was flying through the stars. Her eyes led to the gates of the stars. The most beautiful pair of eyes that he had ever seen in his life.... he could so easily get lost in them and that's what he wanted to do at the moment ... he wanted to look into her eyes and confess the love that he had for her.....  
  
He gently placed his hand on her cheek and lightly caressed her soft skin... just as he was moving closer to her, he could see her eyes close in anticipation to the kiss.. he wanted this to be perfect, this would be their first true kiss.. she was awake now and she would remember this kiss...  
  
"Chihiro" he whispered her name  
  
"Yes Haku" she whispered back...  
  
it had to be perfect.. his lips almost touched hers.... it had to be perfect.. and it was going to be perfect  
  
"I...." He heard a loud crash as they were suddenly getting soaked... in his mind he cursed as he had to pull away from the perfect moment. His heart cried. But he couldn't help but laugh as they were running through the rain..... he didn't get to finish the kiss, and he didn't get to finish what he was saying...he didn't even know if she had heard him or not, for what he had started to say... "Chihiro I love you" the words were so simple but they just would come.... it had to be perfect.. it had to be perfect..... and it wasn't perfect........ 


	9. secrets within

A/N guys feed back would be really really good right about now I don't know if this sucks or if I should continue.... PLEASE TELL ME!!!! ::drops down on her knees:: I AM BEGGING YOU!!! Please do not make a grown woman begg!!!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! (warning this chapter will be short... its not a lemon, it has a lot to do with the plot unwinding... so yeah ... its short but important... and I guess I made it short because I wanted to get it up right away!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away!! ::runs away screaming:: do not own spirited away!!, do not own spirited away!! ... you know I really do not like writing disclaimers unless I can have fun with them and I think I might want to explain why I do that....have you noticed that I like to make my disclaimers kind of long... well that's just me warming up my hands to get ready to type... and it is also to get my creativity flowing... ... but since I left off like ten seconds ago I think I should be fine.......  
  
Chapter Nine: secrets within  
  
::rewinds a few lines::  
  
...~*~ His heart cried. But he couldn't help but laugh as they were running through the rain..... he didn't get to finish the kiss, and he didn't get to finish what he was saying...he didn't even know if she had heard him or not, for what he had started to say... "Chihiro I love you" the words were so simple but they just would come.... it had to be perfect.. it had to be perfect..... and it wasn't perfect... but yet in a way it was.... ~*~  
  
Chihiro and Haku ran hand in hand through the rain laughing, they were all ready soaking wet. The rain just seemed to come out of no where, the once sunny sky that was so beautiful and filled with magnificent clouds in the shapes of bunny rabbits. Had suddenly turned pitch black filled with grey storm clouds. Haku picked Chihiro up around the waist and spun her around in two tight circles, holding her close to his body, she laughed as she flew through the air and the rain. Even though she was getting soaked she was enjoying every moment of being in his company.  
  
Under a thick tree they stopped, panting for breath, laughing soaking wet.. the rain was barely dripping through the leaves.. this would be a good place to stop to catch their breath... they both seemed to think of that together for no words were spoken as they continued to laugh and to gaze into each others eyes..  
  
Haku didn't know what came over him, but he saw a stray piece of hair that was on Chihiro's face, crossing over her cheek, all he did was gently remove it, but his hand stayed in contact with her cheek.. she smiled as she brought her hand up and placed it on his arm. Chihiro held her breath and thought 'could this really be it? Could this be my first true kiss... oh if the thunder and lightning ruin it this time I swear...' all she could do was just stand there and look into his eyes... oh those mysterious eyes. And then it happened... Haku leaned in and just gently pressed his lips against hers... she closed her eyes as the electricity surged through her entire body... not in a million years had she thought her first true kiss would be this good, let alone with Haku. Time stood still as the world revolved around just them too.  
  
One sweet kiss... that's all it was... the most pure, innocent kiss that could have ever been created. When Haku pulled away, Chihiro took in a sharp breath of surprise, he kept his hand on her cheek and his face a short distance from her ear. "Chihiro... I love you" he whispered, the words sent a shiver down her spine that sent her whole body into little goose bumps, and then kissed her once more just as sweet as the first. Chihiro didn't know what to do, she just held onto his arm.. not only had he kissed her... she didn't except him to tell her that he loved her... she didn't know why it happened.. she just knew it did. She began to cry... not tears of sorry but tears of complete joy... Haku brought her into his chest and just held her kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Chihiro pulled herself closer into his chest, she could feel his heart beating... the steady rhythmic beat of love... She didn't care that is was raining any more, she didn't care that she most likely wouldn't be able to get back to her family... she just cared that she was with him... the person that she loved more than any other...she just cried into his chest forgetting all other surroundings, just caring that the only two people who mattered at this moment was her and Haku... They stood like that for what seemed to be only for a few minutes... but she knew it had to have been longer because it was getting dark and the rain had already stopped...  
  
Haku kissed the top of Chihiro's head once more before breaking away... "I don't want to ruin the moment but we need to get back to the bath house, its already late and we don't want them to worry." Chihiro nodded.... all she wanted was to be in his arms and to feel his lips upon hers once more.... she shivered because of the cold night air and her clothes were still wet. Haku slid his arm over her shoulder in hopes of getting her warmed up. They walked like that back tot eh bath house. Haku could not hide his smile. He was the happiest that he had ever been... over a simple kiss... but to him it was much much more, it was a kiss to prove how much that he loved Chihiro.. and the kiss also proved that she loved him back.  
  
Once back to the bath house they stopped by Haku's room first to get clean clothes. After changing, (in separate rooms of course) they headed to get some food and to go to Yu Baba's office. Chihiro didn't want to see Yu Baba tonight, she wanted to just be held by Haku... it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Walking hand in hand into he office, Yu Baba looked up and gave a scoff... "so where have you been, I told you to report as soon as she woke up, and I know she could not have slept that long" Chihiro and Haku started to laugh. Yu Baba didn't seem to think this was funny because she made to chairs fly under their feet causing them to sit down instantly. The room went silent, there wasn't even a stifled giggle. "ok I see that you two have been getting a little more friendly, but that is to be excepted after all, since you two are meant to be together" Yu Baba looked at them to see what their reaction was, and she was exactly right, they reacted in the exact way she knew that they would....  
  
A thousand possibilities ran through their mind.. what did she mean "since you two are meant to be together" was she mistaken, did it just mean since they loved each other, or was there a deeper meaning behind her words.... some how they sensed that Yu Baba knew something that they did not... 


	10. Two Souls Destined To Be

A/N sorry I would have had this chapter posted a lot sooner but fan fiction would not let me post anything for the longest time :( I'm sorry if the chapter is a little choppy I am working very very hard to get this done and I want it to be good :0) ... so far its all going smoothly but please please please I need feed back!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! If I have some kind of feed back the story can move along a lot quicker... other then that onto the rest:  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know the drill I do not own spirited away, I never will.. I just own my own thoughts and emotions on the story... there are only two characters in this whole story that I own... if you don't know who they are by now you need to watch the movie again! By the way if you cant think of names for your story go ahead and use my characters.... suit your self, just tell me :-D well any way onto chapter ten.... wow I have put up two chapters in one day and this will be my third in two !!!!  
  
Chapter Ten: Two Souls Destined To Be  
  
"ok I see that you two have been getting a little more friendly, but that is to be excepted after all, since you two are meant to be together" Yu Baba looked at them to see what their reaction was, and she was exactly right, they reacted in the exact way she knew that they would....  
  
A thousand possibilities ran through their mind.. what did she mean "since you two are meant to be together" was she mistaken, did it just mean since they loved each other, or was there a deeper meaning behind her words.... some how they sensed that Yu Baba knew something that they did not...  
  
".... of course we are meant for each other.." Haku started... "I love each Her.." he reached for Chihiro's hand and held in within his own.. looking deeply into her eyes. "we love each other" he concluded, when Chihiro smiled  
  
He heard Yu Baba scoff "you silly boy, love has nothing or little to do with this!" Yu Baba laughed.. . "even if you didn't love each other you would still be together."  
  
"I just don't under stand.." Chihiro continued "if we are meant to be to be together then why did that mean princess want to keep us apart? She wanted to keep me out of the spirit world, and she said if I came back I would put Haku and myself in trouble" the thoughts of the creature towering over her came back to Chihiro and she shivered and cuddled into Haku for comfort.  
  
"how come you didn't tell me that you had run into princess Kiawauna before?" Haku asked Chihiro as he stroked her hair gently  
  
"I guess I forgot, I didn't think her to important,.. it was eight years ago.. I was a little girl, I forgot... but still I needed to come back, I needed to see you..." Chihiro laid her head on his shoulder and looked into his face.. he was looking straight ahead at Yu Baba... concentrating on her next move. "Then what do you mean by we are meant to be together? You mean we do not have any choice in the matter?" He asked after she did not say anything for a few minuets.  
  
Yu Baba got up and walked around to the window... "silly, silly questions, of course you do not have a choice.. no one has a choice in life. Everything in life plays its own part.. the birds, the grass, the dragons.. even humans have their own part in this world believe it or not. The spirit world that is ..." she added after catching Chihiro's eye..... looking at Chihiro and continued "two souls are put together on earth, and no matter how hard they try to separate they can not, they are connected at the heart. And even if that is the only way they know each other they are still meant for each other. Princess Kiawauna is very power full, almost as power full as I am, and she tried to keep you apart, but now that you are actually here there is nothing that she can do. Unfortunately your stay here is not going to be a honey moon or a walk in the park. You are here for a reason and soon enough you will know what that reason is. But don't go looking for trouble just because you know there is going to be some soon enough." She laughed at the thought of Chihiro (sen) walking right into the face of danger "all though some how I doubt you will, you are smarter then that child" Sighing she went on with what she was saying "Sen, do you know what the coming together of pure good and pure evil is?"  
  
"yes... its the Armageddon... also known as the end of the world... the destruction of all evil and the beginning of all good... why..." Chihiro asked questionably  
  
"well... yes there is a name for it in the Human world.... Armageddon... the war of good and bad... the end of time... the end of all creation.. and the last of the maker... but here in the spirit world rather there is no name... every 1,000 years the two worlds meet.. the human and the spirit world... the Humans will not be able to see us, but we will be able to see them, interact with them, and get hurt by them. " there was a loud crash and Yu Baba was cut off... baby had just come into the room kicking screaming and throwing a big fuss,... evidently he needed his diaper changed. Yu Baba lost her train of thought and forgot all about the Armageddon and the intertwining of the two worlds.... and dismissed Haku and Chihiro in a hurry.  
  
"Haku what is she talking about?" Chihiro asked as she clutched onto his arm walking back to his room in the dark.  
  
"honestly I do not know.. I do not know but I certainly wish that I did." He wrapped his arm around her leading her in the dark passage ways to his room... it was already very dark out side and they should have been asleep hours ago, but their little chat with Yu Baba took longer... its just bad that they had to leave after not knowing what she was talking about. Haku was in a kind of daze as he walked along, he still couldn't believe what all he went through and she was finally here with him. "Chihiro you know........." Haku was cut off as he was pushed into a dark corner and trapped against a wall... he started to protest, thinking something was wrong.. but he felt Chihiro press against him, her soft lips upon his and her arms wrapping around him forcibly. Not one to protest he got lost in the passion, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him closer yet. Spinning her around he pulled her off the ground. Her legs were around his waist, her back to the wall... and her hands on the back of his head... after only two small kisses this kiss was needed.. a long intimate kiss that was filled with such passion that when they finally pulled away they were both short of breath that it took about five minuets to catch their breath.. laughing and smiling they kept stealing little kisses in the black corner while trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Chihiro..." He kissed her again "you know... we really need to... get .... back to my ... room..... before....... it gets... to late............." he just couldn't seem to pull away from her "I love you so much" he pulled her into his body again, just feeling the warmth of the embrace, he kissed the top of her head. "but we do need to get back to my room"  
  
.....about half way the distance to his room and the corner Chihiro stopped "Haku?"  
  
"yes Chihiro"  
  
" I love you too" she Smiled and continued on walking "I love you more though"  
  
"oh really?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"and how are you so sure that you love me more then I love you?"  
  
"do you see all the stars in the sky Haku?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"well I can number a star with a reason that I love you and I would run out of stars. I love you more then each drop of water that's in every single ocean.. both spirit and human world! I love more then the sun has set, and I love you more than time will ever be able to tell." Chihiro smiled and looked into his eyes as they continued to walk.  
  
"oh really now? What if I say that I can find five reasons for each star, still running out of stars. And time has no meaning for if I could stop time I would be spent in all eternity with you, and still eternity is not nearly long enough to express my love to you, for there is no word, no action that can express the depth of my heart...." Haku went and started to kiss you.  
  
"you guys make me sick!" they heard a voice...  
  
"Lin!" screamed Chihiro and ran to give her friend a hug!  
  
Chihiro looked upon Lin's face, noticing that she too had matured over the eight years, she would be around twenty eight or thirty, but still she looked as young as Chihiro remembered her, .. just more mature.  
  
" I was so worried about you!" Lin cried giving Chihiro a tight squeeze and then releasing her, nearly knocking the breath out of her. "why didn't you come see me when you first woke up? Jeesh I was so worried... " she looked over at Haku.. "oh that's why you were to busy getting caught up on the eight years of not being able to play kissie face. Well its good to see your alive kid! Your going to have to stop by and see me and the girls they were actually worried about you too!" she gave one more quick hug and shoved her towards Haku, that almost sent her flailing to the ground.  
  
Haku caught her in his arms and set her back on her feet. "well at least we know she is still clumsy at times. And no we haven't been playing kissie face... or what ever you called it... we just got back from official business with Yu Baba"  
  
Lin twirled her finger around "Whoop ti Do" she scoffed and threw her hair over her shoulders " you know that Yu Baba never liked Sen that much, so to me that just sounds like trouble to me"  
  
Still holding Chihiro Haku gave Lin a silent nod to gesture that he understood and continued on his way back to his room  
  
"I better not hear any little pitter patter of feet Master Haku!" Lin shouted after them laughing, she returned back into her room.  
  
Haku couldn't help but laugh at the thought of them making love, let alone having a child. Chihiro was laughing a little too.. after returning to his room, they undressed in separate rooms and turned off the lights to lay down for bed. Haku wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close into him to stay warm for the night. After a couple small kisses they said their "I love you" to each other Chihiro drifted off to sleep smiling and cuddling into Haku.  
  
Haku though, he stayed awake just enjoying the moment. He could feel her semi unclothed body against his, and this excited him to a point, but he knew better then to do any thing. He listened to her calm breathing and the rhythm of her heart. The night just seemed to be at peace with the whole world and he knew everything was all right, but deep down in his heart he could still hear what Yu Baba was saying:  
  
"no one has a choice in life. Everything in life plays its own part.. the birds, the grass, the dragons.. even humans have their own part in this world believe it or not. The spirit world that is ...two souls are put together on earth, and no matter how hard they try to separate they can not, they are connected at the heart. And even if that is the only way they know each other they are still meant for each other."....................... "Armageddon... the war of good and bad... the end of time... the end of all creation.. and the last of the maker... but here in the spirit world rather there is no name... every 1,000 years the two worlds meet.. the human and the spirit world... the Humans will not be able to see us, but we will be able to see them, interact with them, and get hurt by them."  
  
What did the Armageddon have to do with Chihiro and himself? What did she mean two souls are put together in life and can not separate no matter how hard they try? Oh why did everything have to be in riddles?  
  
His mind was still racing and he never remembered falling asleep, but he awoke to Chihiro lightly talking in his sleep... He smiled knowing that everything was still all right. Wrapping his arms tighter around her she became quiet again and he dozed off once more, Into a land of nothing but dreams:  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
Haku was still laying there and he could hear the thunder in the back ground, the sky would light up every few minuets with a single flash of lightning. He rolled over to cuddle back up with Chihiro because there was a slight draft in the room and he didn't want her to get cold... but where was she?? There was no trace of her at all in the entire room. The only thing he saw was a small dragon necklace laying on the table next to his bed. Where did it come from?? Whose was it?? His mind was racing all he wanted was to find Chihiro and to have her come back to bed, she shouldn't be up this late at night...  
  
With another loud crash of thunder he could hear something... but what was it?  
  
No... it couldn't be, he walked closer to the sound... into another room that must have been added to his little room... a child? An infant to be more exact... what? Who? When? How? His mind raced... where was Chihiro.....  
  
He looked on the wall at the pictures that look un familiar at Chihiro and himself.. they both looked older... but how? In a few pictures Haku was smiling with his hands on her stomach.. and then in another she was alone standing showing the bulge that was under her shirt? Chihiro was pregnant? This was her child... their child... but where was she? She wouldn't leave him let alone leave a child... where??? When would she return...  
  
The baby continued to cry.... he heard his door open... who was it .. he spun around still confused...  
  
"are you going to let the child cry all night Master Haku?" it was Lin... good Lin was here she would know what is going on.... "its ok little Chihiro.... its ok" she rocked the baby back and forth until it stopped crying and placed it back into the crib..."she is asleep now, so you can go back to bed..."  
  
"Lin?" Haku started to ask  
  
"Yes Master Haku" Lin turned back around  
  
"you called the child Chihiro... little Chihiro..." Haku swallowed the lump that was in his throat... "where is Chihiro... where is my Chihiro?"  
  
"...Master Haku.. are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am but where is Chihiro"  
  
"Master... She has been gone for 6 months now... right after the child was born remember?"...Lin started towards him "you don't remember again? This is the third time this week.. I'm getting Yu Baba" Lin started out of the room but Haku grabbed her and threw her down.  
  
"No you have to be mistaken.. Chihiro isn't gone... she is alive we just went to sleep and I was cuddled up to her!! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Haku shouted and ran past lin back into his room and then out side.. it was pouring down rain but he didn't care, he stood there in the rain he would wait all night if he had to.  
  
"She is Gone Haku! SHE IS GONE! She isn't coming back!!" the words rang in Haku's ear...  
  
She isn't coming back............... She isn't coming back............. She isn't coming back......... She isn't coming back.............. She isn't coming back............  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Haku woke up in a cold sweat.... the sun was pouring in through the windows... it wasn't raining... and Chihiro was cuddled up next to him in the covers.. he wrapped his arms around her and he cried softly...  
  
"haku?" Chihiro chided his name softly... "are you ok?" she had been woken up by his quiet cries.. she wrapped her arms around him and held him next to her heart.. "whats wrong?"  
  
"Chihiro promise me that you will never leave me... promise me .... oh please just promise me" Haku wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
"I promise.... why... whats wrong...." Chihiro was concerned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I love you, oh I love you so much, please never leave me."  
  
"I love you too Haku and you know that... and I would never leave you... I finally got you back why would I want to leave you?" Chihiro stroked his hair gently.  
  
Haku reached and felt around Chihiro's neck as something cold touched his hand. It was some sort of necklace.. how come he hadn't seen it earlier. He pulled it out into closer view.. it was a dragon necklace.. the exact same necklace that was laying on the table in his dream.  
  
"my mother gave it to me it was near to the last time that I saw her before I came here... she gave it to me because she said since I loved dragons so much that I should have one with me at all times. And I have not taken it off since then," Chihiro kissed the top of Haku's head again "but its just a necklace... that's all"  
  
Haku swallowed the lump that was sitting in his throat... the dragon necklace was the same... who could this be.... he just lay there with his hand clasped around the necklace.  
  
Time didn't seem to matter, because they didn't know how long they laid there, they just stayed there in his bed in each others arms. In a way it was exactly what they needed... but still something heavy lay in Haku's heart.. the dream... oh what did the dream mean? When was it going to happen? Was it going to happen? Could he stop it from happening? Would this still happen if she didn't return to the spirit world? What if they went to the human world... could they live there?? The dream filled his mind with so many questions that he just did not seem to have the answer too... but every single question led right back to where he started : what did the dream mean? 


	11. Eyes Don't Lie

A/N sorry I would have had this chapter posted a lot sooner but fan fiction would not let me post anything for the longest time :( If any one knows why fanficiton would not allow me to post or get reviews please email me!! Either at: kittenofmystery@aol.com (also my aol instant messenger name ) or chihiroandkohaku@yahoo.com (will be my yahoo messenger name when I down load the messenger....) thank you very much :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away ... I am not that creative to write a story like spirited away I can only some what come close to a sequel and expand my genius off of that. If you think that I even have anything to do with spirited away, I am sorry to let you down the only thing I know about Japan is their food is rally good, and I have a Japanese dress that I wore to my graduation... other then that I just love anime... I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!! SO STOP BUGGING ME I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT: Princess Kiawauna (who was a girl that sat next to me in my seventh hour choir class) and Shahana... and I have no clue where the name came from it just sounded cool! Do people even both reading author notes? Because if you are I think its almost a waist of time unless you are as bored as I am... so yeah... any way....:  
  
ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Chapter Eleven: Eyes don't lie  
  
"a dream is just a dream right?" Haku paced Nervously  
  
"Stop pacing! Your making me nervous too! .... Yes ... yes it is just a dream we have gone over this time after time! Why wont you just tell me what the dream was about maybe I can help you understand it better" Lin sat down on the balcony of the Girls sleeping area watching Haku pace. It had been almost two weeks since the dream and it still haunted him. Every night in his sleep the same dream played over and over.  
  
"you will just laugh at me"  
  
"no I wont I promise... I promise I will not laugh and if I laugh then you can hit me! Ok.. there you have my word now tell me what the dream is so you can be normal again. Your starting to worry me Haku and I don't like this."  
  
"ok... since you promised... this is all I remember:  
  
I remember laying there in my bed and I could hear the thunder crashing he lightning was extremely bright because I could see everything inside my entire room every time it flashed across the sky. I tried to cuddle up with Chihiro because the room was starting to get very cold.. there was some kind of draft" Haku took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was in his throat.. his eyes were starting to form with tears. "but Chihiro wasn't there... there was no trace of her in the room at all... the only thing that I could see that was hers is the dragon necklace that her mother gave her before she left the human world... the one I didn't even know she had until the dream. How could I possibly dream about something I didn't know existed, and then come to find out that it is real?!" Haku's eyes began to water a little more.  
  
"I didn't even know she had a dragon necklace.... you don't have to continue if you don't want to..." Lin stated as soon as she saw that Haku was crying. She then knew that this dream must be very important because Haku had never once cried in front of her.  
  
"no I started to tell you half the dream I might as well tell you the whole dream so you can under stand it better." Haku took a deep breath and wiped away the tears before he continued. " After I found the necklace, I didn't know whose it was so I put it back down on the table and I was trying to look for Chihiro in my room thinking that she had gone to the bath room, or to get something to eat from the kitchens. But when I waited a little while and she didn't return I knew she wasn't there. I could still hear the thunder crashing, but I could also hear something else... it was the sound of a crying baby, it was very soft and it sounded like the child was just afraid... "  
  
"a child?" Lin asked  
  
"yes a child... it was just laying in a separate room in a little crib thingy... everything was so strange.. there were pictures on the wall of Chihiro and I and we were a lot older, in a few of the pictures Chihiro was pregnant. You could see the bulge in her stomach. And then there were no more pictures.. just the child.. the child just kept crying and crying and crying and crying and crying"  
  
"and crying and crying and crying and crying and crying ok ok ok I get the point what happened after that?" Lin was actually starting to get worried...  
  
"well the pictures were all so unfamiliar and looking at Chihiro with Child... she was going to give birth to my child... it was all very strange.. I didn't know what to do I just let the child lay there and cry.. I didn't know what to do! This was all happening so fast! I knew Chihiro would never leave a child alone and just let it cry like that.. so the whole time I wasn't thinking of how to comfort the child but rather on how to get Chihiro back" Tears started to form in his eyes again. "when I heard the door to my room open I was confused I was hoping it was going to be Chihiro.. but it was you"  
  
"ME!?!?! how did I get into this dream?" Lin jumped on her feet... now she really wanted to know what happened.  
  
"you kept calling me master Haku and you haven't called me that for a couple of years now.. all you did was come in to quiet the baby. But when I asked you where Chihiro was you looked shocked... I remember some what of what we were talking about. you asked if I was going to let the child cry all night? And then you rocked the baby back to sleep and said its ok little Chihiro.... its ok. You called her Little Chihiro. After you called her Little Chihiro I asked where Chihiro was... my Chihiro. She has been gone for 6 months now... right after the child was born remember? Were the exact words that you said" Haku stopped as she looked at Lin....  
  
Lin sat back down on the balcony her mouth hung open... "o My Goddess..."  
  
"you tried to leave to get Yu Baba but I wouldn't let you... I kept telling you that it was some kind of mistake that Chihiro really was a live and that I have to find her.. when I ran out side it was still raining but I didn't care.. I could just hear the words you were shouting at me... is Gone Haku! SHE IS GONE! She isn't coming back.. the words still ring in my ear.. and every time I try to sleep that is exactly what I hear : She isn't coming back............... She isn't coming back............. She isn't coming back......... She isn't coming back.............. She isn't coming back............" Haku started to cry again  
  
"its ok.. we'll figure this out" Lin came over and rubbed Haku's back.  
  
"Haku? Lin?" they both looked up in surprise.. Chihiro was standing there... "how come you never told me about the dream?" had she heard the whole thing??  
  
"Chihiro?.. you scared me"  
  
"no your scaring me, what is this dream? I mean I heard the whole thing that you were telling lin, but how come you never told me?"  
  
"I didn't want to scare you"  
  
"oh so you would rather leave me in the dark? The whole time when you would wake up in the middle of the night and you would be teary eyed I thought it was something I was doing?"  
  
"I didn't think you needed to know." As soon as Haku said he wished that he didn't.  
  
Chihiro held her breath, wishing that he didn't say the words that he did, but he did she heard them clear as day. "I thought you loved me!" Chihiro turned around and ran out of the room, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.  
  
"Chihiro!" she could hear Haku following her, and he was gaining on her "Chihiro wait! I'm sorry!"  
  
She didn't stop she just kept running, this reminded her of when Shahana was calling her name, when she was running to the bridge... the bridge... there is was but this time it would take her back to the human world... if she left then he wouldn't be bothered by the dream any more. She just kept running...  
  
"Chihiro wait!" she felt him reach out and grasp her...  
  
"no let me go! If you don't think that I need to know something like that then I don't need to be troubling you any more! Now let me go" Chihiro shouted and tried to pull from his grasp  
  
"No! I am not loosing you again! I am sorry I was a fool! I should have told you and I should not have said that you didn't need to know! But I am not letting you go! I am not loosing you again!!" Haku grabbed Chihiro's other arm and pulled her into his chest. "I am not letting you go until you calm down"  
  
Chihiro fought to get away from him until she couldn't fight any more... he was stronger then she was and there was no way that she would be able to get away from his grasp "why didn't you tell me? I thought you could tell me anything...."  
  
"I was stupid I am sorry! I know I should have told you but I didn't want to scare you any more than you already are. The human world is a lot different than the spirit world and I am trying my hardest to help you understand and fit in. I didn't think you needed to be out caste any more" as soon as he said he knew he made another mistake "that didn't come out the way I wanted it to"  
  
"I am an out caste? That's all I am to you? That's why you didn't come back for me... you waited eight years... what were you hoping I would forget about you then you would be home free? You wouldn't have to put up with the human. Woopti doo! The spirit world is different... so what! If you don't think I can handle this, let me go home. Let go of me and let me go home" Chihiro looked deep into Haku's eyes to see what his next move would be...  
  
Haku took a deep breath and releaise the grip he held on Chihiro's arms. "as you wish. I love you... no matter what you say, I love you." Haku kissed Chihiro on the top of the head and walked away to the other side of the bridge.  
  
Chihiro continued to sit there... she didn't know what to do, she really did love him but she was so confused.. she wasn't sure if he really actually wanted her around or not... but what was she to do? She had been away for three weeks would her parents of forgotten about her? Or was she not even noticed gone? Chihiro hit her knees and let out and angry sigh before getting up and walking across the bridge to the human side.. looking back she saw Haku standing there.. as if he was waiting for her to return... she guessed that he knew that she would return back home to him... but were those tears she saw in his eyes?.... when she walked across through the tunnel she looked back wondering if she was making a mistake.  
  
She couldn't go back now.. she would only prove herself weak! But what if he didn't come after her after all.. what if he really did want her to go home cause she was nothing but an out caste? Why do men confuse you so much.. they just seem to take you heart and rip it out of you chest and toy with it...  
  
Chihiro walked to her house and found her house to be empty.. alone.. a note from her parents was on the fridge..  
  
Chihiro, we are proud of you sorry we could not make it to your graduation.. we had to leave town we should be back in two months... be good. There is money in the place where we always leave it for you. And your favorite foods in the cup boards. We love you  
  
love mom and dad  
  
So.. her mom and dad were both gone for about another month so they had noticed her gone at all.. "figures:" she said to her self "they never notice me any more... hmph no one does... not even Haku I guess...."  
  
Chihiro got in the shower and cleaned up using perfume where hse wouldn't smell like the spirits any more.. she wanted to smell like her self, she liked being a human.. but deep down inside she knew she wasn't truly happy.. she wanted to be with Haku... she already missed him... why didn't he come and get her? Did he really love her?  
  
Chihiro sat and looked out the window of her bedroom holding her knees to her chest she cried rocking back and forth...  
  
Chihiro got up and took her diary from a shelf reading the page that it fell open to.. and entry about Haku.. this was how she felt right now...  
  
============================================================  
  
The world seems to be nothing but a dream. And a dream is what I live. you see a dream.. oh nothing but a dream!! A dream becomes reality when you live it... but reality becomes a nightmare when the dream will not end.  
  
I trusted him, I loved him, and I had faith in him. But that's what I get. You see when you give your heart away your just laying yourself down in the middle of a highway. The Express High Way of Love. Nothing ever comes from there but broken hearts and shattered dreams.... oh yeah my dreams certainly are reality aren't they.... they were ripped from me, like a thousand knives piercing my soul.... he cut my heart out and just held in his hands.... watched it beating... and smiled... oh such an evil smile... it still haunts me in my dreams... he let me lay there. Bleeding, dieing .... lost... dead from the pain of love... but I loved him... I still do love him... I gave him my heart..... oh why... why did I give him my heart... I was so foolish... so childish!  
  
I know not of who I was ... I only know who I am now. No longer a child and no longer filled with fear. But I am alone for HE did not keep his promise. He is nothing but a man. And no man is worth my tears for I will no longer give my heart to a man. I have no heart to give. Haku held it in his hand and crushed it! And watched me die of it! He let my soul bleed and he let my soul die... He took my love and threw it out into the middle of the ocean and watched get thrashed upon the shore time after time by the crashing high waves. That's what he did to me.... my life..... he killed me! He killed my soul!!! I hate him! I hate him.... I hate him for everything it is worth and he will no longer be able to hurt me, for I am going to take away what I gave him.. I gave him my love, my spirit, my soul and my life... it is no longer his... I am no longer free, I am a slave to his misery. And I am breaking these chains... letting go... letting go of life, and letting go of him.  
  
Emotions' surging as the timing sets me off What the hell did I do to  
deserve this life?  
  
You seem to cast away everything I try to do As I bring up the blade of my  
sharpest knife  
  
You torture my soul you bring my life to hell This earthly hell that I have  
found is driving me insane  
  
Down, down I fall toward the fires to the flames below Why me? I cry out as  
I screamed from the horrifying pain  
  
All the demons and satanic pressuring me to go An outlook of foreshadowing  
on my life I didn't want to see  
  
How my pain would finally end with all this sacrifice An earthly home, an  
immortal lasting, just let me be!  
  
The torture pain upon my life they bring No one else gives a damn about me  
any way  
  
If I were to go away would any one miss me? As I see my life living from  
day to day  
  
I want to send it all away I want to just be able to say goodbye  
  
As I give in with final hopes I cry out with a final sigh  
  
Who needs a world that brings you so much pain? Who needs a world like  
this?  
  
No one ever loves me So if I was to go away I am no one to miss  
  
I close me eyes And let my breath in  
  
I bring the knife to my throat And let the hell begin  
  
The blackness is all around me now It is too late to back down, to end my  
life soon  
  
I feel all the torture now Everything is ending now, beneath the full moon  
  
Haku... how could you.... How could you? I trusted you.... I loved you... but you threw away thing away,,,... you didn't keep your promise... and you didn't keep my love..... you lied to me.... I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!  
  
========================================================  
  
Chihiro slammed her diary shut and began to cry again.. she didn't hate him... she loved him so much.. she touched her fingers to her lips wishing she could feel his kiss again.. she wanted to be in his arms... more then anything she wanted to hear him say that he loved her... she cried until she could cry no more and she fell asleep, a deep dreamless sleep on top of her covers.... She awoke the next morning as the sun was pouring into the windows.. the room seemed so bright.. she almost forgot where she was alone in her bed... snuggled under her covers... huh?? But... what? She never remembered covering up... "I'm sorry"  
  
Chihiro jumped up with surprise. She looked down on Haku who was sitting with his back against the side of her bed. "how long have you been here?"  
  
"since you fell asleep. I'm sorry, I was a fool I should have came after you and told you right away how wrong I was for keeping the dream from you, I never dreamed in a thousand years that I would hurt you. Please forgive me" haku looked up and caught Chihiro's eyes. "please forgive me, please I love you and I never want to hurt you."  
  
Chihiro looked in his eyes.. they were glistening filled with tears.. she had never known a man to cry for hurting her, but she knew he was sincere.,.. "eyes don't lie" she whispered to herself.. eyes don't lie.. you try to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie.  
  
((("standing at the edge of the earth" blessed union of souls: are you searching for words that you cant find trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie" very very good song...!!!!)))  
  
Chihiro reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing the back of his head "I forgive you.. I love you to much to stay mad at you" she brushed a tear away. He looked exhausted. And she could always use a few more hours of sleep. After much coaxing Haku cuddled back up with Chihiro in her bad and fell asleep as soon as his head filled the pillow. For the first time in weeks he had a good dream. His dream was just him kissing and holding Chihiro. He finally was back where he belonged... in Chihiro's arms.  
  
Haku awoke before Chihiro and smiled... she had scared him by running off but now that they were together again nothing could phase him. Yu Baba had given him permission to stay in the human world for a week. And that's exactly what he planned to do, to get away from work and all the troubles of the bath house... he just wanted to spend time with Chihiro. Where she was from. Haku heard Chihiro whisper good morning, and turned to look at her, she looked like an angel. A sweet angel. He hugged her tightly and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"did you get enough sleep" Chihiro sat up, looking at the clock.. it was already noon. And they should most likely get out of bed if they wanted to take a look around town... it was Saturday and the shops closed at five.  
  
"yes I am fine, I'm used to not getting a whole lot of sleep.. when you work for Yu Baba you usually don't sleep all that much any way"  
  
"I'm going to go ahead and take a shower, feel free to look around" Chihiro grabbed her robe and towel that were hanging on the back of her door. And walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Haku sat up and watched her leave...he actually missed her already. Getting up he tooka look around her room.. a statue that looked like it had been glued back together was sitting as the center piece on her dresser. It looked just like him... he wouldn't be surprised if it was supposed to be him. Looking around some more he noticed a book laying on the floor next to her dresser, he picked it up and flipped through the pages, it was filled with poetry and writings of events.. he turned and read a page:  
  
"dear diary, sometimes it is so hard to hold on, every night I cry for him. I miss him so much but yet it feels so long ago that I met him. What if this was just a dream and I am hurting my heart for no reason? If I return will he remember me? And if he does will he love me the way I love him? I gave him my heart on the day we met.. did he give me his?  
  
~*~ Chihiro ~*~"  
  
Chihiro cried for him every night? There was a sharp pain of realization in his heart when he read the words... he did hurt Chihiro and he didn't even know it. He hadn't realized that she cried for him. How come she never told him? He skimmed through entry after entry until he came across the entry that was last written... he stared at the words...  
  
"Haku... how could you.... How could you? I trusted you.... I loved you... but you threw away thing away,,,... you didn't keep your promise... and you didn't keep my love..... you lied to me.... I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!! " he really did hurt her! He didn't mean to break his promise he didn't mean to make her cry! He was just scared! The poem above the words were just filled with such beauty and passion in the words that he knew that the words were not of the mind but of the spirit and the heart. He really did have her heart, and it was time to give her his... he just had to figure out how.  
  
Every time he thought of what it felt like when he didn't have Chihiro his heart hurt, tears came to his eyes. Haku wasn't being a baby he was being sincere. He loved Chihiro more than anything on any earth and in any world and he would prove this to her... he just had to figure out how.. that's where his dilemma started... he didn't know how. Chihiro was the only girl he had ever loved. And some times he was still a little shaky at proving his love. He had already messed up once and he didn't want to do that again.  
  
"so what should we do today?" Chihiro walked in. Haku set the diary down unnoticed, he didn't want Chihiro to know that he read part of it.. well not yet any way.. he would tell her, just not right away, when the time was right. He walked over and gave her a sweet kiss, taken in her clean scent of raspberries.  
  
"we could go visit some of your friends..... how long has it been since you have seen them?" Haku suggested "but first would it be ok if I took a shower?"  
  
"oh yeah... the bath room is right there. Sorry there isn't any clean towels my parents took them but mine isn't to wet you can use mine if you want" she blushed but didn't feel to bad about offering her towel.  
  
"that's fine" Haku took the towel and walked off the bath room to shower. After he was finished they both grabbed some cereal to eat (Haku managed to make a mess since he was not used to eating human food) and ran off to see some of her friends.  
  
"we should visit Shahana first.. she should be back from her trip by now.." they walked to her house since it wasn't far, knocking on the door she answered, at first Shahana didn't notice Haku, she flung her arms around Chihiro and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I was so worried about you!! And I missed you I have something for you.. it's a really neat dragon picture.. I thought you would like it so I couldn't resist and bought it for you,,,,," she started to go into her house but stopped and turned around "I'm sorry I didn't notice your friend...." she looked Haku up and down smiling. "he's your cousin right? And I am pleased to meet you. HI I am Shahana.. Chihiro's best friend. And who may you be you fine thing?"  
  
"SHAHANA!" Chihiro shouted  
  
"oh... sorry... its just .... he's so cute..." Shahana didn't care if he heard, she was used to being blunt when it came to boys.  
  
"my name is nigihayami kohakunus" Haku gave a slight bow. As Shahana gave him a strange look...  
  
"nigihayami kohakunus? Wow that is a very very unique name... sounds like a god!" Shahana exclaimed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"you may call me Haku if you wish... its easier to say" Haku smiled at her, but quickly diminished the smile , not wanting to even think of flirting with her, like she had with him.  
  
"Ha...hak...hak..haku?" the words of the past rang in her ears : "why? In case Haku comes for you?" Shahana laughed "what if he never comes back for you? You know for a fact that most men don't keep their promises! You shouldn't wait for him"  
  
"is it harder to say to you?"  
  
",,, no no.... Oh my god..!!" Shahana turned bright red as she could see Chihiro laughing "are you the same Haku that Chihiro has been talking about for eight years?"  
  
"yes... I think I am the only haku"  
  
"Chihiro I am sorry if I knew I would not have flirted with him" Shahana blushed even more.  
  
"its fine... we just came by to visit with you for a while" Chihiro smiled as she knew her friend would act this way.  
  
Chihiro, Haku and Shahana sat around the living room trading storied of the summer,  
  
Chihiro told about going to the spirit world and the slumber spell, and about every one there and how Shahana looked like Lin.  
  
Haku told about the time the eight years before Chihiro returned and gave away his secrets of sitting out side her bedroom window and returning to her by memory and dream. And he also told of quests he went on for Yu Baba and things going on in the bath house.  
  
Shahana's stories were no match for theirs they were not filled with magic or by magical creatures... she could just merely talk about her and boy friend breaking up, and how she went to camp with the girls. The whole time that Chihiro and Haku spoke Shahana couldn't believe what she was hearing, it sounded to good to be true, I mean the way Haku described himself in dragon form. And how Chihiro spoke of Kamaji and Yu Baba sounded so mean. And Princess Kiawauna.. how awful... everything was just so over whelming.  
  
They sat and talked for hours on end before they realized it was getting dark and they needed to stop by a few other places before they went home again. With a good bye hug they parted and Chihiro and Haku walked back to her house as Shahana was left to be alone at her house again.  
  
"we will have to take the car since it is to late to walk any where else, shopping will have to wait until tomorrow because the shops are already closed by now" Chihiro walked in and grabbed her keys quickly, walking out again.  
  
"car" Haku looked at her with wonder  
  
"you have never been in a car before?"  
  
"no, I don't even know what a car is...."  
  
"well... its kinda like a train, but smaller and it doesn't run on a track, it drives on a road, it runs on gas and not coal. And only four people can fit in a car." Chihiro felt silly describing the car as they walked to the garage to get it...  
  
"oh..." Haku shrugged, he was always ready to meet new experiences, and the car didn't seem so bad.  
  
Chihiro forgot to mention how fast the car went, Haku grabbed onto the handle, sure he was used to flying faster than this, but never having some one else under control, let alone a machine.  
  
They stopped by a few friends houses and then left to go home again, by the time they returned home it was already past the time they wanted to return.  
  
" I had fun tonight.. thank you" Haku gave Chihiro a sincere passionate kiss of thanks.  
  
" I enjoyed my self too" Chihiro smiled as they walked up stairs to go back to her bed room.  
  
After cleaning up for bed they laid down and just cuddled for the longest time, neither of them really wanted to fall asleep. Haku gently stroked Chihiro's face, and kissed her soft lips. She moved in closer to his body to get more comfortable. The kiss got more involved as the moment became more heated.  
  
Haku didn't know what he was doing but he started to reach around her back and unclasp her bra. Chihiro's startled reflex she pulled away, but dismissed the thought and continued to kiss him.  
  
Some how Haku had managed to get her shirt and bra of, leaving them crumbled in a small heap on the side of her bed. Her tender breasts peaked at the cold air, she sighed and moaned as he caressed them. She didn't know why, but she was allowing him to do this, she knew better but at the same time she didn't. the excitement was to heavy in the air and the moment seemed just perfect, but the second he unbuckled the clasp of her pants she pulled away from him.  
  
"Haku I'm sorry, I cant" Chihiro cuddled in closer to him to hide her unclothed body "I love you, but I just cant, not tonight, it doesn't feel perfect. I mean its perfect but at the same time its not.."  
  
"shhhh" Haku stroked the head and pulled her closer to his body, in a way he was glad that she stopped him, he didn't know what came over him, or even why he was trying to undress her. He would never do anything with out her approval. And this definitely was one of those things. "I'm sorry Chihiro I never had any intention on ....."  
  
Chihiro kissed him softly "I know, I just got scared, we should go to sleep, we do need to get some shopping done tomorrow" Chihiro Snuggled into his chest not bothering to replace her clothes.  
  
Haku soon fell asleep as well, just not as fast as Chihiro, he felt bad for what he tried to do, he didn't know why he tried, it just seemed right at the moment. 'I hope she isn't mad at me .. or to terribly mad' he thought, kissing her head he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. 


	12. Mix Up In FATE

A/N I know I didn't have this on my soon to be posted list but running on 1 hour of sleep for three days and the idea just popped into my head so I have two chapters in the progress... but this chapter isn't this long so it wont take me long to get thirteen up now since it is one fourth done...  
  
Disclaimer the little guys who are running around on my computer desk tell me that I do not own spirited away.... so ummm.. yeah... I guess I don't own spirited away... oh yeah and one of the little guys wants to know what you think of my story so far.. .so why don't you tell the little guys... yeah.. they really want to know..... oh look they are holding a sign up now ... lets see it says :" Tiffany Does not own Spirited Away... but we would like it if you told her what you thought of her story" ..ummm yeah.... lets not disappoint the little guys... (told you I'm on a lack of sleep!!!)  
  
Chapter twelve mix up in fate  
  
Princess Kiawauna paced back and forth... "I hate him... I hate him! I hat him I HATE HIM!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making the windows shake. "he thinks he is so smart as he laughing cuddling with her.. if they only knew what the future has in store for them" she tossed her head back and she laughed "IF THEY ONLY KNEW!"  
  
Princess Kiawauna Leaned over what looked like a huge caldron, she could see Chihiro and Haku.. they were together and she was a live, that's what she was the most mad about at the moment.. her little riddle hadn't confused him enough, and he actually got to her in time! Just thinking about it made her breath fire... "I HATE YOU!" she screamed one more time before the picture faded away.  
  
At that she heard what sounded like foot steps "Good, she is right on time" transforming back into a cat she jumped onto the back of the arm chair that was by the fire.  
  
There was a knock...a slight pause and then the door slowly cracked open... a young girl poked her head in for a slightly... "princess Kiawauna are you here?" the girl stepped into the room slowly and looked around some more. "Princess Kiawauna.... Princess Kiaw.. oh there you are" the girl smiled but then quickly erased her smile as the cat twitched her tail ... "you.. You wanted to see me? Princess?"  
  
The cat looked amused the girl was in the room for less then 5 minutes and she was already scared. Standing up she leaped off of the chair and in mid air she transformed back into her self, landing gracefully on the floor in human form. Smiling she walked a full circle around the girl and leaned in very close "I smell fear..." She smiled again "your not afraid now are you?"  
  
"no.." the girl answered back "I'm not afraid... I'm just nervouse"  
  
"really there is no difference I still smell the fear on you... don't worry, I don't bite... well not that hard any way.  
  
The girl swallowed hard, took a deep breath and repeated her self "you wanted to see me?"  
  
"yes I did actually... I wanted to talk to you, I have kind of a proposition for you.... and this offer is to good to pass down."  
  
The girl gave princess Kiawauna a worried look "what kind of offer?"  
  
"well... you see the offer is... either you do this... or you don't live to see tomorrow.. so basically, we have a deal of your lifetime here" Princess Kiawauna smiled again, her smile was so evil. Some times in her eyes you could see the flames from the pits of hell.  
  
The girl swallowed hard again, this time she actually was afraid and she didn't care if she knew it, this was her life on the line and any fool would be afraid if their life was on the line too.  
  
"why don't you take a seat...?" Princess Kiawauna motioned to one of the chairs that was by the caldron.. "SIT!" she yelled when the girl wouldn't move.  
  
The girl quickly ran over and took a seat right by he caldron "I'm sitting... I'm sitting! See I am sitting!"  
  
"do not mock me child!"  
  
she swallowed hard again  
  
what you see here is what I want you to do... Princess Kiawauna touched the tip of her finger to the water in the caldron, and instantly it began to form ripples.. the ripples formed into pictures... wait a minute... she knew her! The girl almost fainted...  
  
"no... no! I cant!" what she saw was Chihiro and Haku laughing.. they looked so happy and so worry less... so in love. " I cant!" the girl turned away from the visions. Trying to block them from her mind.  
  
"no you have to watch!"  
  
the girl turned back around and the visions had changed... this time it was night and all seemed well, but then suddenly there was a flicker... a flash... FIRE... the visions were changing so fast, and everything was happening all at once! NO NO NO it just kept running through her head... then she saw it, the vision she dreaded... Chihiro was laying on the ground in a pool of blood! " NO!" the girl screamed and jumped up.. "I cant! I can not kill any one, and she is my friend! I can not kill her!"  
  
"your life is on the line!" Princess Kiawauna Smiled at her again "if you kill her you can live.... but if she lives.. you die and I will make sure of this my self..."  
  
the girls blood ran cold.. what was she going to do? This was her best friend... Chihiro was almost one of her only friends... the visions haunted her, Chihiro laying in a pool of blood, her body so lifeless, her eyes emotion less... her soul.. gone... Chihiro was dead! The visions haunted her..... but she knew what she had to do.. in order to live she had to kill her... she had to kill Chihiro... Murder her best friend... she didn't want to... she had no other choice... in order to keep her life... she had to do this... "I under stand what I have to do princess" the girl brushed a tear from her cheek "I understand" she wanted to leave before she started crying because she knew that she would soon, she just wanted to get back home.... "I will do it .. I under stand"  
  
"oh"  
  
the girl turned back around  
  
"I wouldn't try anything stupid I will be watching you , ok Shahana? .....Shahana..."  
  
Shahana nodded and left, tears rolling down her cheeks.... 


	13. understanding love and betrayal of frien...

A/N sorry this chapter is so late! I was going through the rest and rereading everything, yes I know I have grammar errors WE ALL DO! After all that is why I am taking a class on this sort of thing so I can improve my writing. But if you find an error, please email me so I can fix it ASAP.. this goes for any chapter! (but tell me what chapter it is for) My email address is chihiroandkohaku@yahoo.com or for aol it is kittenofmystery@aol.com (I have messenger too, so if you want to chat feel free to IM me, but make sure to tell me who you are) so yeah mistake = email (in the story not A/N) thanks Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away ... I am not that creative to write a story like spirited away I can only some what come close to a sequel and expand my genius off of that. If you think that I even have anything to do with spirited away, I am sorry to let you down the only thing I know about Japan is their food is rally good, and I have a Japanese dress that I wore to my graduation... other then that I just love anime... I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!! SO STOP BUGGING ME I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT: Princess Kiawauna (who was a girl that sat next to me in my seventh hour choir class) and Shahana... and I have no clue where the name came from it just sounded cool! Do people even both reading author notes? Because if you are I think its almost a waist of time unless you are as bored as I am... so yeah... any way....:  
  
ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER: FOLLOW ME! I WILL LEAD THE WAY!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: understanding love and betrayal of friendship  
  
'Waking up to Chihiro would have to be one of my favorite things to do now a days. In a way.. I don't miss the bath house, but I know I have to return back there...' Haku had woken up before Chihiro and was laying cuddled up with her, just staring at her 'its hard to believe that so long ago we had met by accident.... almost tragic but still it turned out for the best. If only I would not have waited for eight years I wonder if things would have been different? I mean I love our relationship now.. but would it be further along by now if I wouldn't have waited?' Haku's mind was always racing, asking the same questions.. what would have happened if I would not have waited... would we still be together... would we be more serious? Would Chihiro still love me?  
  
Love in the spirit world is rare if not impossible to come by. Some how in spirits, emotions don't work the same way.. there is still fear, anger and sorrow... but hate and love... the two strongest emotions were cancelled out. Only true love survives within a spirit... al though some times the spirits don't under stand the reason why two souls are connected by the heart.... Chihiro and Haku still didn't under stand... but in time... something told Haku's heart that they would... in time they would understand the connection of their love...  
  
"good morning My KoHaku" Chihiro rolled over smiling, looking at him  
  
Haku jumped at the sound of her voice, he had been so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten where he was.. "good morning sweetie" he kissed her gently and rose out of bed... stretching he looked down on her,... she looked so much like an angel as she was still laying there, cuddled lightly with the blankets and pillow... 'if you gave her wings she would most definitely fly back to heaven' Haku smiled as this thought came to his mind. "did you sleep well?"  
  
"yes.. but did you know that you snore?" Chihiro laughed as she threw her pillow at him.  
  
"I do not snore!" Haku playfully shouted as he threw the pillow back at Chihiro  
  
"do too!" She shouted back at him, matching his play full tone  
  
Haku pounced on Chihiro and wrestled around with her getting tangled in the covers... panting they both lay there, laughing and lost in each others embrace. This was how most of the time in the human world was spent... just getting lost in each others arms.. seemed like the perfect way to forget everything that was going on.. they had forgotten about princess kiawauna.. and what Yu Baba was talking about.. they only knew and felt one thing at the moment... true love. Young love.. but yet true love. "we have to go back today."  
  
"do we have to?" Chihiro whined... she didn't want to go back to the bath house yet, she wanted to stay here with him, and to be in all tranquility with no worries on her mind. "cant we stay another day?"  
  
"I wish we could too, but a promise is a promise and I promised Yu Baba that I would come back for you.... and return in two weeks.. and today is the last day of the two weeks.. I'm sorry sweetie but we have to.. we have to go back today" Haku smiled "unless you don't want to go back with me" he said jokingly, next thing he knew he had a pillow thrown in his face and was being tackled all over again. Haku was lost in Chihiro's embrace again.. her tender lips felt so soft upon his... "I love you" he whispered, after breaking away from a passionate kiss that left them both panting for breath again. "but we have to go"  
  
Chihiro nodded, got up and began to gather some of her things "if I am going back to the bath house, I want to have something other than uniforms to wear." She ran around her room packing a few outfits, and a nice dress, and then ran to the bath room to gather personal items that she knew she would have to keep returning to the human world to re gather.. once everything was packed they both went down stairs to eat a light breakfast, and Chihiro packed some of her faviorte foods into her bag (that wasn't really all that big despite all the stuff she packed in it... after all she was going to stay there for some time)  
  
Haku was laughing as he watched her run around the house gathering a few things here and there to make things feel more at home for herself... and he understood... going to a different world is not like moving to a different neighbor hood... it's a big change.. and some times impossible to get used to.  
  
"there! I am ready" Chihiro came back into the room holding her bag and panting for breath.. "all packed, and ready" she smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much Haku, and I don't want you ever to forget that! No matter what!"  
  
"don't worry I wont forget it, trust me"  
  
"do you promise?"  
  
yes I promise, and I always keep my promises"  
  
"yes I know that, but it takes you eight years to fulfill them" Chihiro smiled at him jokingly  
  
"hey that's not nice, your lucky that I love you! Otherwise you might find your self being tackled!" he smiled back at her  
  
"ohh I am quivering with fear" Chihiro was just about to open the door, but the second she placed her hand on the knob there was a sharp knocking noise... "we didn't invite any one over, and no one knows we are here" she whispered in a questioning tone to Haku "should we wait for them to leave?"  
  
"no... we can't wait much longer, just open it and explain that we are leaving" Haku looked towards the door with a nervous look "but be careful"  
  
Chihiro stood back and opened the door. Her worried face changed to delight as she saw Shahana standing there "HEY! What are you doing here" Chihiro flung her arms around her friends, she felt it was only right since it might be the last time she would see her.  
  
"I umm... I came to talk to you. Are you going some where?" Shahana looked at the bag Chihiro was holding.  
  
"we were about to leave, Haku and I are returning back home.. why?"  
  
"you cant!" Shahana shouted  
  
"what?!?!" both Haku and Chihiro shot questioning looks towards her  
  
"I uhh mean... I mean that you just got here, you cant leave yet. We should go out to lunch or something. Just the two of us" Shahana crossed her leg behind her in a nervous manner.  
  
"I'm sorry Shahana I know we just got here, but we have to leave. We need to get back today." Chihiro tried to push past her, to get out side. Shahana wouldn't move.  
  
"I insist you must stay!" Shahana grabbed Chihiro and threw her down causing her to hit her head "I was sent here to finish something and in order to stay alive, I'm sorry Chihiro but I have to finish this!" Shahana raised a knife above her head and was about to send it flailing down into Chihiro's heart, but there was only one problem.  
  
Haku was not going to stand there and let the love of his "life" die! Transforming with anger and fear he had become his dragon form and charged towards her. Sending her flying into the grass. She lay there for a few seconds, then sat up and shook her head.  
  
"what... what happened?" Shahana asked dumbfounded  
  
"you stay away from us!" Haku shouted as he held Chihiro's bag and Chihiro in his arms, she lay there crying into his shoulder. "if you even try to lay one finger on her I will kill you! Do you hear me? I will KILL you!" Haku was filled with rage. He meant what he said too.  
  
Shahana sat there, still shocked, dumbfounded, un sure of what was going on. She watched them walk away. 'GO after them! Kill her!' her mind was speaking to her... some unknown voice coming out of no where 'kill her!'  
  
"Yes master!" Shahana responded the voice as she rose to her feet and ran after them. Haku who heard her coming, picked up the pace and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"with the water and wind within me... " he kept whispering over and over, urging him self to go on "with the water and wind within me..." he ran as fast as he could, but still the toll of the wait was starting to take affect on him. There was no way he was going to stop, not when he was this close!  
  
She was still behind them, but she was lagging.. there was no way she would make it to the bridge, for the first time he was thankful Chihiro took so long to pack, night fall would be soon and then there would be water, she would not be able to cross the water.  
  
There it was .. the tunnel.. he just needed to get to the tunnel ... running through the tunnel he shouted "GODS OF THE SUN AND THE MOON I CALL UPON THEE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY"  
  
"we will answer upon request of the command" a voice whispered through the breeze.  
  
"I NEED YOU TO SET AND RISE AN HOUR EARLY, A LIFE DEPENDS UPON IT! BY THE SUN SETTING AND MOON RISING THE WATER WILL FILL THE RIVER AND THE HUMAN CHASING US WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CROSS, PLEASE! I BEG THIS OF THEE!" Haku prayed in his heart that the gods would listen to his call.  
  
" we will do what thee has asked us to do" the wind whispered back. The sun set as the moon placed itself high in the sky, a blanket of stars formed around the spirit world,... water filled in the river. Shahana did not make it across.  
  
Haku fell to his knees hugging Chihiro who was still in his arms, to afraid to move. "we made it, thank the gods! We made it"  
  
Chihiro raised her head slightly and smiled at him compassionately. "yes we made it" she laid her head back down on his shoulder, she was so weak, so cold....  
  
" are you able to walk? We need to get back to Yu Baba to tell her what happened" Haku moved his arms to where she was sitting up on her own. Chihiro instantly clutched her shoulder, where her shirt was torn and flesh had been sliced. He looked at his hand and arm, noticing he was covered with blood. Panicking he picked her up again and rushed towards the bath house. Chihiro had passed out in his arms  
  
A few hours later she awoke, finding her self not at home or in Haku's room but back in kamaji's boiler room. "you gave us quite a scare little girl!" Kamaji said smiling.  
  
Chihiro sat up and touched her shoulder. It was bound with bandages. "what happened? I don't remember anything"  
  
"Shahana cut you with the knife she was trying to kill you with" Haku answered her. He was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
"oh yeah... I forgot... I don't know what happened.. why would she try to kill me? She is my best friend"  
  
"I don't know, I wish that I did , but I don't" Haku came over and sat down by Chihiro "you scared me... I thought I lost you" he hugged her close, trying not to hurt her injured shoulder. " I don't ever want to loose you" 


	14. Vengeance of the Heart

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW A/N I don't think that fan fictions likes me because for the longest time it kept saying story does not exist every time I would try to read my reviews or show some one my story. ::screams at the top of her lungs and cusses at fan fiction!::  
  
Disclaimer I do not own spirited away, I do own the two characters in this chapter. Shahana the back stabbing best friend and Princess Kiawauna the psycho princess who is trying to kill Chihiro! AHHH I HATE THEM ::kills her own characters:: . oops sorry about that.. any way.. I do not own spirited away, except for like I said I do own my two characters. but I do not own anything else I AM NO WORTHY! :: bows before the creater of spirited away:: I AM NOT WORTHY! I AM NOT WORTHY!... umm yeah any way can we just go onto the next chapter?? ::runs away embarrassed at the fact all of her readers just saw her bowing before the creator of Spirited Away::...  
  
Chapter 14: Vengeance of the Heart  
  
Princess Kiawauna paced back and forth as she awaited Shahana's return. "Stupid human!" she stopped and stared out the window "all I did was give her one simple task and she doesn't even come close to finishing it! You would think that her life would be more important than some stupid friendship! Geesh humans are so stupid!" Princess Kiawauna turned around at the sound of meek foot steps coming down the hall "that's right" she whispered "you screwed up, and now your afraid . surprised you even came back" she smiled at the thoughts of what she could do to her. "oh Shahana has been a very very bad girl. yes she has"  
  
The door pushed open slowly, she didn't even bother to knowck because she knew that she was already in trouble. "you. you wanted to see me princess?" she let her head hang down, she didn't want to look her in the eyes.  
  
"look at me!" Princess kiawauna demanded as came to stand in front of Shahana. "Look at me!"  
  
Shahana looked up as tears filled her eyes. "im. im sorry!!! I tried! I tried to do as you told me!"  
  
"but you didn't try hard enough!" Princess Kiawauna grabbed Shahana by her arm and threw her into the wall, the impact knocked the breath from her "you didn't try hard enough! You didn't succeed! She is still alive and because of you I will fail! You will die because of the fact you messed up the one little task that I gave you to do!" Princess Kiawauna's eyes seemed to glow with the flames from the pit of hell. "and I am going to enjoy every second of it making you suffer!"  
  
Shahana gasped as she tried to hold back her fear, she was clutching her ribs trying her hardest to breath with a normal force, but the pain was to great. "what do you want with Chihiro any way? She is just a normal person! She is just as much human as I am!" Shahana held her breath as she wished that she would have just kept her mouth shut.. but instead she was just digging a deeper hole for herself.  
  
Princess Kiawauna peered at her. "yes true, you both are human, dirty, filthy, smelly, rotten good for nothing humans! But you will never compare to be as worthy as Chihiro is, for she is something that she does not know about" Princess Kiawauna smiled at Shahana as she lay there at the mercy of her wrath. "You see, your little friend has a secret that even she does not know about. You know the little dragon necklace she wears, the one that is clutching the ball of hematite?"  
  
Shahana nodded "what about it? Her mother gave it to her some time ago, there is nothing special about it"  
  
"True there is nothing special about the necklace, but there is something about the powers the necklace holds." Shahana smiled again "do you know why I am telling you all of this Shahana?"  
  
"Because I messed up and most likely you are going to kill me" Shahana said trying to hold her fear back again.  
  
"Exactly, maybe you are smarter then I thought you to be" Princess Kiawauna smiled again "maybe I should keep you around to do my dirty work? Would you like that"  
  
"I guess" Shahana answered meekly  
  
"any where was I ? oh yeah. Chihiro is not just a normal human, not only does she have the love of one of the most powerful gods in the spirit world, but she also holds the amulet of destruction. You see in four years time, the human world, and the spirit world will meet once again. And if I had that amulet I could once again take control of both the spirit, and the human world." Princess Kiawauna circled around the room "but since you let Chihiro go, I do not have the Amulet and the only change I have of getting her is when she returns back to the human world or on the third year where the boundary has weakened enough to let me into the bath house. But the Amulet also holds something else.. "  
  
"why don't you just wait for the third year" Shahana interrupted not letting princess kiawauna finish ".and then you can kill both of them,. all of them if you wish! You didn't need to bring me into this!" Shahana shouted as she stood up, regaining her strength.  
  
"I didn't need to bring you into this? You were the one who was wishing that something would be done because you lost your best friend! You wanted to show your best friend how mad you were at her for running away with some GUY. Here listen" princess Kiawauna placed her hand to Shahana's forehead and her own thoughts flooded her own mind once again.  
  
She could hear herself; it was true she had wished for something to be done. she had wished that Chihiro understood how mad she was at her. This was all over some guy!  
  
Shahana screamed as she clutched her forehead and stumbled back against the wall, she let her self slide down to the ground... "Make it stop! Just make it stop!" she was crying  
  
"Oh sure now you want it to stop! Now that you know the truth you want it to stop! Some best friend you are!" Princess Kiawauna waved her hand over Shahana and the voices stopped, the room was brought once again back into silence. "if Chihiro is not captured and taken care of now, I will not be able to return back to power for another thousand years, and once again this process will start all over again! I warned her not to return to the spirit world! I warned her!" the flames flashed higher in her eyes.  
  
"so what are we going to do?" Shahana asked nervously.  
  
"we?? What are WE going to do?" An evil smile flashed across Princess Kiawauna's face. "we are not going to do anything. I am going to do something, but you are not. You are going to sit there and think about what you have done like a good girl." Princess kiawauna smiled again, raising her hand there was a charge of energy, it was brought down upon Shahana like a lightning bolt.  
  
Shahana's world went dark.. She was under the same spell Chihiro was, except this time. there would be no one to wake her. .  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
A/N. im sorry this is so short, and if there are grammar mistakes I am sorry, im not feeling that well and I just wanted to get this chapter up. I don't remember who suggested that I kill Shahana but.. here you go.. in three days she will be dead. well.. we wont go back and visit her since she is an evil baka. now what to do with Kiawauna.. Hmm what to do. any suggestions?? Email me .. or leave me a review. 


End file.
